


Prejuicio y Orgullo

by LauraBarcali



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraBarcali/pseuds/LauraBarcali
Summary: Basada en la obra de Jane Austen, "Orgullo y prejuicio". Fan ficción que intenta ser lo más fiel posible a la obra de Austen, pero desde el punto de vista de Darcy.





	Prejuicio y Orgullo

PREJUICIO Y ORGULLO

 

Basada en la obra de Jane Austen, “Orgullo y prejuicio”. Fan ficción que intenta ser lo más fiel posible a la obra de Austen, pero desde el punto de vista de Bingley y, sobre todo, de Darcy.

Muchas frases son iguales y otras presentan variaciones. Está escrito sin ánimo de lucro ni deseo de ofender a los fans. Solo es mi versión personal de una de mis obras favoritas.

 

 

I

 

Es una verdad universalmente aceptada que todo soltero en posesión de una gran fortuna necesita una esposa.

 

Y eso es lo que pensó Fitzwilliam Darcy, con profundo desagrado, cuando su amigo Charles Bingley le informó de que estaba interesado en la finca Netherfield Park tras haber acudió el pasado lunes a visitarla, cerca de Meryton.

—¿Cuándo tienes pensado instalarte? —preguntó Darcy.

—Para San Miguel*. Mandaré algunos criados para que preparen la propiedad —dijo con el enrome entusiasmo que le caracterizaba—. Es un condado encantador para pasar esta época del año. Te encantará, estoy seguro —dijo.

—¿Te encantará? No pretenderás que te acompañe. Tengo mucho que hacer en Pemberley —contestó con la mala cara habitual ante algo que no entraba en sus planes.

—Darcy, amigo, piensa en los bailes…

—Yo no bailo y bien lo sabes —lo cortó.

—En las encantadoras damas del lugar, los largos paseos a caballo, ¡y la caza!

—Querido amigo, si hay damas casaderas, que las habrá, mucho me temo que las presas de caza seremos nosotros.

—Darcy, siempre mal pensando de todo el mundo. ¡Seguro que son todos muy amables! En cuanto a bailar, iremos a las fiestas o incluso podría hacer una en Netherfield. Conseguiré que bailes.

 

Darcy no pudo rechazar la invitación de su amigo, pero no pensaba bailar con las damas del condado. No necesitaba una esposa.

 

 

II

 

 

Aquella mañana, tan solo dos días después de haberse instalado Bingley en Netherfield, un vecino del lugar, el señor Bennet, le presentó sus respetos. Le pareció al joven un hombre interesante, culto y con muy buen sentido del humor.

—Señor Bingley, mi esposa, la señora Bennet, y yo esperamos que esté a gusto en Netherfield y sus alrededores —dijo.

—Estoy encantado, señor Bennet. Y, dígame, ¿tiene usted familia en la zona?

—¡Oh, ya lo creo! Cinco hijas, la mayoría cabezas de chorlito. Casaderas.

Al joven le pareció que el señor Bennet era muy divertido.

—Es de suponer, señor Bingley, que nos veremos en bailes y reuniones.

—¡Desde luego! Me encanta bailar. Ya he sido informado por sir William del próximo baile.

—Esperamos poder disfrutar de su presencia mucho antes.

—Será un honor y un placer hacerles una visita a ustedes y a sus hijas.

—Deseo de corazón recibir su visita en nuestra humilde casa y que no salga corriendo al ver a mi progenie.

Bingley rio de buena gana ante las ocurrencias de tan peculiar hombre.

—Le he traído este libro de mi Biblioteca persona, espero que lo disfrute.

—¡Gracias, señor Bennet! Tendré que devolvérselo en breve.

—Así lo espero. Un placer tenerlo aquí.

—Gracias —contestó Bingley con solemnidad.

 

Tras la marcha del hombre, el joven Bingley se dispuso a escribir una carta a su amigo Darcy.

 

_Querido amigo,_

_En solo dos días que llevo aquí ya he conocido gente maravillosa. Todos han sido muy amables conmigo. En quince días se celebra el primer baile. Te espero para el acontecimiento._

_También hay jóvenes casaderas con las que podrás bailar, y por lo visto muy hermosas._

_Sinceramente tuyo,_

_Charles Bingley_

 

Cuando Darcy recibió la misiva no pensó tan bien de la amabilidad de los lugareños. Cuando tu renta es de cinco mil libras anuales todos se vuelven muy amables, las hijas extremadamente casaderas y predispuestas a bailar hasta desfallecer. Iría a Netherfield, tal como le prometió, pero para cuidar y proteger a su amigo.

 

 

III

 

 

A los pocos días, el señor Bingley devolvió la visita al señor Bennet, pasando diez minutos con él en la Biblioteca. La ilusión de ver a las que decían que eran las más hermosas señoritas del lugar se desvaneció. Sin embargo, esa misma noche, recibió una invitación a cenar, junto con otra que requería su presencia en Londres, por lo que tendría que posponer la cena en casa de los Bennet.

 

Ya en la capital, la carta de su hermana Caroline cobró más sentido.

—Pasaremos contigo la temporada en Netherfield, Louisa, el Sr. Hurst y yo.

—Os encantará. Solo he recibido amabilidad y muchas invitaciones. Son una gente maravillosa.

—No me fío de esos pueblerinos y sus hijas casaderas.

—¡Caroline! —la reprendió Bingley.

—Yo también os acompañaré —confirmó Darcy, muy a su pesar. Pero salvar a su amigo de un mal matrimonio era prioridad para él.

Y así terminó toda discusión.

 

Días después, ya en el salón de baile de Meryton, la presencia de distinguidos personajes de la capital llamó la atención de los presentes. El grupo lo componían cinco personas: Bingley, sus dos hermanas, el marido de una de ellas y un distinguido caballero; Darcy. Todos le admiraron al enterarse de que disponía de una renta de nada más y nada menos que diez mil libras anuales y diversas tierras. Pero ser sabedor de todo esto le incomodó y fue más grosero de lo habitual en público. Sus modales eran indignantes, siendo considerado un antipático y un desagradable.

 

Se negó a bailar, a excepción de un baile con cada una de las hermanas de Bingley, y a conversar con los presentes más de un minuto. Bingley lo reprendió rápidamente;

—Podrías ser más simpático. Esta gente es muy amable. ¡Y haz el favor de bailar con alguna dama del lugar.

—Ya he bailado con tus hermanas, he cumplido y no necesito más.

—Eso no cuenta —contestó Bingley.

—Vamos, Darcy, tengo que conseguir que bailes. No soporto verte ahí solo y aburrido.

—Lo prefiero.

—Sería mejor que te unieras a los demás.

—No pienso hacerlo, detesto bailar y, en una reunión como esta, me resultaría insoportable. No hay ninguna mujer en toda la sala con la que consideraría bailar.

—Me horrorizaría ser tan quisquilloso como tú —exclamó Bingley, hay muchachas encantadoras, algunas extraordinariamente hermosas.

—Me temo que tú ya estás bailando con la única joven agraciada de esta… reunión—. Y miró a la mayor de los Bennet.

—¡Oh, sí! Es la mujer más bella que he visto en mi vida. Pero mora, justo detrás de ti está sentada su hermana. Es bonita, ¡y seguro que simpática! —exclamó con su habitual entusiasmo—. Le pediré a mi pareja de baile que te la presente.

—¿A quién te refieres? —Darcy se dio la vuelta y miró a Elizabeth Bennet, la segunda hija de los Bennet, que le miraba a su vez, así que tuvo que apartar rápidamente la mirada, con toda la frialdad que le caracterizaba.

—Digamos que es pasable, pero no lo suficientemente hermosa como para tentarme. Y ya ves que está ahí sola, desdeñada por el resto de caballeros. Vuelve con tu pareja y disfruta de la velada, no pierdas más el tiempo conmigo.

—Está bien—. Y se alejó, deseando volver con Jane.

Darcy miró de reojo a Elizabeth y vio en esta una sonrisa desdeñosa, entre divertida y burlona pues había escuchado toda la conversación de los dos caballeros.

A Darcy le sentó bastante mal y le puso de peor humor si cabía.

 

Bingley, ajeno a los sentimientos de su amigo, bailó nuevamente con la hermosa Jane, totalmente obnubilado ante su presencia dulce y amable. También lo hizo con Elizabeth bajo la mirada fría de Darcy, que seguía de pie como un palo, mientras se daba cuenta de que ella cuchicheaba con otras personas, probablemente sobre él y su desprecio anterior a bailar con ella. Tal vez se había ido de la lengua demasiado rápido y, queriendo desdeñar, había sido desdeñado con mayor rapidez aún.

 

IV

 

Cuando Darcy y Bingley volvieron a Netherfield y se quedaron a solas, el segundo le comentó al primero lo mucho que adoraba a Jane.

—Es exactamente como debe ser una joven; sensata, afable, dulce… ¡y es realmente hermosa!

—En eso tienes razón, es una joven muy hermosa. Lástima de su familia —comentó con desagrado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Son todos encantadores. Y Elizabeth no es como piensas.

—No pienso nada de ella. Tienes una gran tendencia a que te guste la gente, y lo sabes —lo reprendió Darcy—. Nunca vez defectos en nadie. Para ti todo el mundo es bueno y un día te llevarás una sorpresa.

—Oh, vamos, Darcy. Somos amigos, por supuesto que veo todo lo bueno de las personas, aunque estos crean que tengo amigos maleducados. Podrías haber sido mucho más amable. Al final siempre tengo que defenderte.

—Y qué esperabas. Solo buscan nuestro dinero.

—Darcy, tienes demasiados prejuicios.

—Y tú eres demasiado displicente.

 

Entre Darcy y Bingley existía una fuerte amistad, pese a la disparidad de caracteres. Eran como hermanos. Para Bingley, que hacía poco había alcanzado la mayoría de edad*, y tras la muerte de su padre, encontró en Darcy el apoyo masculino que necesitaba. Confiaba en él y su buen juicio ante las cosas de la vida y los negocios.

Darcy era brillante e inteligente, pero altanero, reservado y exigente. Bingley, sin ser menos inteligente, era todo lo contrario: caía bien siempre. Darcy, en cambio, se las arreglaba para hacer todo tipo de desaires.

—En cualquier caso, Darcy, no puedes negar que Jane en particular es una muchacha adorable.

—No lo niego —contenstó.

—Mis hermanas no ven inconveniente en que trate más con ella.

—Cierto.

—Así que eso haré —concluyó con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

 

 

V

 

 

Darcy dedicó la mañana siguiente a escribir una carta a su queridísima hermana menor. No quiso contarle lo mucho que le desagradaba Meryton y sus gentes, por lo que se dedicó a escribir sobre las bondades de los Bingley y lo bonita que era la finca de Netherfield, aunque jamás alcanzaría a belleza de su hogar: Pemberley

 

Al morir sus padres, su hermosa y dulce hermana quedó a su cuidado. Era lo más querido para él y la protegería de todo mal, tal y como ya hizo en un pasado que prefería no recordar.

 

Después de pedir a un criado que llevara el correo a la posta, almorzó con las señoras Hurt, su marido, Bingley y su hermana Caroline. No le gustaban demasiado las hermanas de su amigo, en especial la señorita Bingley, que le ganaba en aquello de mirar por encima del hombro a los demás.

—Darcy, ¿te aburriste mucho en Meryton?

—Creo que es más que evidente que así fue.

—No bailaste con ninguna dama, aparte de nosotras —dijo en tono jocoso—. Aunque es comprensible.

—Ninguna merecía mi atención.

—Oh, vamos, estaba lleno de damas encantadoras —defendió Bingley.

—Si tú lo dices, hermano —dijo ella antes de darle un sorbo al té—. Pero Darcy es orgulloso y nunca bailaría con señoritas por debajo de su nivel.

—Una persona puede ser orgullosa sin ser vana, querida. La única señorita que me pareció decente ya estaba bailando con Bingley.

—¡Oh, sí, la señorita Jane Bennet! Qué joven tan encantadora.

—¿Verdad? Y baila muy bien, es dulce y amable —Bingley la elogiaba siempre que podía.

—Habrá que invitarla a almorzar un día de estos.

—¡Eso sería fantástico, Caroline!

 

 

VI

 

 

Las damas de Loungbourn presentaron sus respetos a las señoritas Bingley y la señora Hurst. A estas últimas, la histriónica señora Bennet y sus hijas menores les resultaron insoportables, pero por respeto a Jane, que era bien recibida, se comportaron con educación. La señorita Bennet fue invitada en cuatro ocasiones a cenar a Netherfield. Bingley no cabía en sí de gozo, cada vez más atraído por la belleza y la personalidad de la joven. Estaba cada vez más enamorado de ella y, ante su amigo, era incapaz de negar la evidencia.

—Es maravillosa, Darcy. No deseo otra cosa que besarla.

—Amigo mío… —Darcy estaba preocupado, ya que no percibía los mismos sentimientos en la muchacha. La joven era amable, sin duda, encantadora, no cabía duda, pero ¿y el amor? No lo veía por su parte. Por otro lado, y para su propio disgusto, había comenzado a sentir un insano interés por Elizabeth Bennet.

 

No era hermosa, ningún rasgo destacaba especialmente en ella, aunque su figura era proporcionaba. Sus oscuros ojos sí le parecían hermosos, con un brillo que le daba expresión de inteligencia, algo que no solía percibir en muchas damas de su entorno. Se sentía estúpido al recordar, cada vez que la veía, que en su momento no la consideró lo suficientemente hermosa como para sacarla a bailar. Finalmente se vio a sí mismo intentando averiguar más sobre ella, escuchando conversaciones ajenas a las que no estaba invitado. Ella parecía haberse dado cuenta y estaba molesta por la intromisión.

 

En una de las habituales reuniones a las que acompañaba a Bingley, la nada agraciada señorita Lucas se dirigió hacia él, tomándole desprevenido.

—Señor Darcy, ¿verdad que me he hecho bien importunando al Coronel Foster para organizar una baile en Meryton?

—Ese tema parece apasionar a las damas —respondió.

—Es usted muy severo con nosotras —dijo Elizabeth. Que ella le dirigiera la palabra hizo da un vuelvo al corazón de Darcy.

 

La señorita Lucas abrió el piano para que su amiga Elizabeth cantara y tocara pese a su negativa inicial. A Darcy le pareció una interpretación deliciosa, aunque no tuviera nada de extraordinario, hasta que su hermana menor, Mary, tuvo que estropear la velada con una demostración musical  que dejaba mucho que desear.

 

Darcy se enfrascó tanto en sus pensamientos con respecto a Elizabeth, que al principio no notó que sir William le hablaba:

—¡Qué diversión tan encantadora para la juventud la de bailar, señor Darcy! Está muy de moda en las sociedades cultivadas.

—En efecto, sir Williams, y también en la menos; todos los salvajes bailan.

—Su amigo el señor Bingley baila de maravilla, y seguro que usted también, señor Darcy.

—Supongo que me vio en Meryton.

—Así es. ¿Baila usted en el palacio de St. James?

—Nunca.

—¿No cree que es de rigor?

—Si pudiera evitaría bailar en cualquier lugar.

Al ver que Elizabeth se acercaba hacia ellos, cosa que desbocó el corazón de Darcy, sir William exclamó galante:

—¡Mi querida señorita Eliza! ¿Por qué no baila? Señor Darcy —se dirigió hacia él y este se puso tenso—, permita que le presente a esta joven como una maravillosa pareja de baile. No podrá negarse con esta beldad ante usted.

Intentó unir sus manos para que salieran a bailar, pero ella retrocedió.

—No tengo la menor intención de bailar. No piensen que he venido hasta aquí en busca de pareja, por favor.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, Darcy se recompuso.

—Le ruego, señorita Bennet, que me conceda el honor de bailar conmigo.

—Lo lamento, no deseo bailar.

Y se marchó ante la atónita mirada de Darcy. La señorita Bennet era una mujer con coraje, distinta a otras. La siguió con la mirada intentando que ella no lo notara.

—Adivino el objeto de sus ensoñaciones —dijo la señorita Bingley al acercarse a él.

—Lo dudo.

—Está pensando en lo insoportable de la compañía. ¡Qué aburrimiento! Qué gente tan insípida y ruidosa dándose importancia.

—Pensaba en otras cosas mucho más agradables, como el placer de unos ojos hermosos en el rostro de una dama.

—¿Quién es la dama?

—La señorita Elizabeth Bennet.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Desde cuándo es objeto de sus desvelos? —ironizó—. ¿Y cuándo podré darle la enhorabuena?

—Usted pasa de la admiración al amor y del amor al matrimonio en segundos.

—Tendrá una suegra encantadora —siguió con sus chanzas.

Darcy la ignoró mientras ella seguía con su cháchara, pensando de nuevo en la mujer que le produciría desvelos las noches siguientes.

 

 

VII

 

Caroline Bingley pasaba aburrida las veladas en Netherfield Park, echando de menos a su amistades londinenses. El día estaba feo y gris, así que se le ocurrió invitar a Jane aprovechando que los caballeros habían salido, por lo que escribió una misiva para la joven Bennet.

 

Mi querida amiga,

Tenga compasión de mí y venga a comer hoy con nosotros. Corremos riesgo de pelearnos ya que estamos a solas. Mi hermano y los demás caballeros están almorzando con los oficiales.

Siempre suya,

 

Caroline Bingley

 

Poco después de hacer enviar la carta a casa de los Bennet comenzó a diluviar, lo que hizo que se sorprendiera más aún que Jane llegara  caballo y no es el modesto carruaje familiar.

 

La joven apenas si pudo comer y padeció fiebre toda la tarde, lo que impidió que se marchara a su casa, algo que incomodó sobremanera a Caroline. Pero su buena educación le hizo insistir para que se quedara a pasar la noche y mejorara.

 

Los caballeros volvieron antes de la cena y recibieron la noticia.

—¡La señorita Bennet enferma! —exclamó Bingley—. Deberíamos llamar al señor Jones.

—Querido hermano, ahora mismo Jane está dormitando, no es menester molestarla en su convalecencia.

Bingley estaba realmente preocupado y apenas pegó ojo en toda la noche. Darcy sabía que su amigo, enamorado como estaba, no podría conciliar el sueño. Él mismo se imaginó qué sentiría si fuera Elizabeth Bennet la enferma.

Al día siguiente fue el propio Bingley quien llevó el desayuno a la cama de la señorita Bennet, aliviado al ver que, aunque febril, podía hablar con lucidez.

—Señor Bingley, lamento muchísimo el inconveniente que le he causado a usted y a sus hermanas. Estoy avergonzada…

—Señorita Bennet, no nos ha causado ningún inconveniente. Uno no elije enfermarse. Aunque deje que la amoneste por venir a caballo un día lluvioso. Su salud me preocupa mucho… —Bingley se quedó callado y enrojeció—. Bueno, nos preocupa a todos —intentó disimular sus sentimientos pues desconocía los de Jane hacia él.

—Por favor, ¿podría escribir a mi hermana Lizze? Si ella viniese no les molestaría más a todos ustedes.

—¡Una gran idea, señorita Bennet! Voy a buscar inmediatamente papel, tinta y pluma. ¡No se mueva!

—Dudo que pudiera —y sonrió ante el inesperado nerviosismo del caballero.

Tras entregarle los utensilios para escribir Bingley acudió a ver a Darcy.

—La señorita Bennet es encantadora incluso cuando está indispuesta. Pero me preocupa su palidez y voz débil. No sé cómo se le ocurrió venir a caballo lloviendo.

Darcy supuso que su familia le habría obligado para que se quedara en Netherfield, estaba claro que la señora Bennet buscaba esposo acaudalado para su hija mayor. Y aunque Jane Bennet era una muchacha educada y hermosa, no veía sentimientos hacia su amigo. De todos modos su familia, por lo que sabía, solo contaba con una renta de dos mil libras anuales y su granja, la cual pasaría al pariente masculino más cercano al ser todas las hijas mujeres y no poder heredar la propiedad. De ahí la obsesión de la señora Bennet por casar, y bien, a sus cinco hijas lo antes posible. Jane, por lo tanto, no era apropiada para Charles. No quería para él un matrimonio sin amor y soportando esa familia, a excepción de Elizabeth Bennet..

Estaba divagando sobre ello en la salita del desayuno, junto a las hermanas de Bingley y el cuñado de este, cuando apareció el objeto de sus incesantes pensamientos. Elizabeth Bennet presentaba un aspecto desconcertante que las damas censuraron al instante; el rostro enrojecido, aunque a Darcy le pareció más hermosa que nunca, y el bajo del vestido y las botas  llenas de barro. Un aspecto nada apropiado para una joven de su edad. Y desde luego era injustificable haber caminado sola los cinco kilómetros que separaban ambas fincas.

—¡Señorita Bennet! —exclamó Bingley. Se acercó a ella solícito—. Sea bienvenida a Netherfield.

—Perdone, pero desearía ver a mi hermana. ¿Cómo está su salud?

—La señorita Bennet está con fiebre, no puede moverse del lecho, me temo —Caroline Bingley le informó.

—Ruego me permitan acudir a su lado de inmediato —dijo Elizabeth visiblemente preocupada.

Darcy constató el afecto de la señorita Bennet por su hermana y eso le agradó. Él también adoraba a la suya.

—Yo la acompañé, señorita Bennet —sugirió Caroline. No quería que su hermano viera más a la enferma en un entorno tan íntimo.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Bingley.

Ambas desaparecieron por la puerta contigua ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, excepto del señor Hurst, que solo podía pensar en el desayuno.

 

VIII

 

Como Jane había empeorado, Elizabeth tuvo que quedarse, por lo que enviaron a Longbourn a un criado para avisar y que regresara con ropa limpia.

En el almuerzo, los caballeros estaban ya de regreso. Bingley seguía visiblemente preocupado.

—Lamento decir que mi hermana no está mejor, señor Bingley.

Louisa y Caroline lo lamentaron tres o cuatro veces.

—Qué espantoso. Nosotras odiamos enfermar —la conversación se fue desviando y no pudieron disimular si indiferencia hacia Jane cuando esta no estaba presente.

—Señorita Benet, es de verdad un placer tenerla aquí cuidando de su hermana. Me quedo más tranquilo con su presencia en  Netherfield.

Darcy no dijo apenas nada, solo observaba a Elizabeth con cada vez más admiración. Si no fuera porque sabía que su amigo Charles estaba enamorado de Jane, se habría puesto celoso antes las atenciones que manifestaba a su hermana.

Tras terminar el almuerzo Elizabeth corrió con su hermana. Inmediatamente después, Caroline se dedicó a criticarla.

—Qué modales tan espantosos. Orgullosa e impertinente. No saber conversar y ni siquiera es hermosa.

—Toda la razón, hermana. Su única virtud es ser andarina. Esta mañana parecía haber perdido el juicio.

—Me ha costado contener la risa. ¿A quién se le ocurre venir por los campos embarrados porque su hermana tiene un catarro? ¡Y con el pelo alborotado y la cara roja!

—Y las enaguas con un palmo de barro, aunque ha intentado disimularlo con el vestido.

—Pues yo no lo advertí. Cuando entró estaba muy hermosa esta mañana —intervino Bingley. Darcy no pudo evitar sentir celos.

—Usted sí reparó en ello, señor Darcy, estoy segura —exclamó Caroline—. No le gustaría nada que su maravillosa hermana se comportara igual.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¡Caminar cinco kilómetros, sola, por el barro! Está demasiado orgullosa de su independencia y es una provinciana sin modales —añadió Caroline.

—Yo lo veo como una muestra de cariño hacia su hermana. Es muy bonito. —Bingley la volvió a defender.

—Me temo, señor Darcy —dijo la señorita Bingley en voz baja—, que esto habrá mermado si admiración hacia ella y sus hermosos ojos.

—En absoluto —respondió con seriedad—; brillaban más que nunca por el ejercicio.

Continuaron parloteando sobre Jane y la lástima que les daba que nunca pudiera tener un buen matrimonio, pues con una familia así, y tan poca renta, nadie la querría. No contaba con parientes distinguidos, solo un tío abogado.

Darcy vio como su amigo se encogía en su asiento al escuchar a sus hermanas hablar de la mujer que amaba y sus parientes.

 

Como Jane siguió enferma, Elizabeth no bajó hasta bien avanzada la tarde. Estaban jugando una partida de loo* y declinó unirse.

—¿Prefiere usted leer? —preguntó el señor Hurst al verla coger un libro.

—La señorita Eliza Bennet parece una gran lectora —concluyó la señorita Bingley—, desprecia las cartas.

—No merezco ni semejante alabanza, ni semejante censura. No soy una gran lectora y me gusta hacer muchas cosas.

—Como cuidar de su hermana —dijo Bingley—. Espero que su alegría sea mayor cuando se recupere.

—Muchas gracias, señor Bingley.

—Ojalá tuviera más libros para ofrecerle.

—Así está bien, no se preocupe.

—¡La que es magnífica es la biblioteca de Pemberley ¿Verdad, señor Darcy? —dijo Caroline.

—No podría ser de otro modo.

Darcy se imaginó a Elizabeth en esa biblioteca, pero se lo quitó rápido de la cabeza.

—Y usted siempre comprando libros. Charles —se dirigió a su hermano—, cuando construyas tu propia casa me gustaría que fuera la mitad de hermosa que Pemberley.

—Eso querría yo.

—En Inglaterra no hay región más hermosa que Derbyshire. Te sugiero que la construyas allí —Caroline tenía planes para su hermano y para la señorita Darcy. Era importante que la hermana del caballero se quedara cerca de él en un futuro.

Darcy escuchó orgulloso las afirmaciones sobre su hogar, aunque le decepcionó que la señorita Bennet estuviera absorta en la lectura y los ignorara. Luego la vio dejar el libro y observar el juego de naipes.

—¿Ha crecido mucho la señorita Darcy? —pregunto Caroline.

—Ahora es casi tan alta como la señorita Elizabeth Bennet —ella le miró al fin, sorprendida.

—Es tan adorable su hermana, con esos modales y tan cultivada. Toca el piano exquisitamente.

—Las jóvenes de hoy en día tienen muchos conocimientos. Tapizan, tejen, bordan, cantan, tocan algún instrumento —comentó Bingley.

—Se considera cultivadas a muchas mujeres cuyo único mérito es tejer o bordar. Pero no comparto tu opinión —dijo Darcy—. Entre todas mis amistades no puedo jactarme de conocer más de seis mujeres realmente cultivadas.

—¡Ni yo tampoco! —exclamó Caroline.

—En ese caso, señor Darcy, debe de ser usted muy exigente.

—Lo soy —respondió él, intentando aparentar compostura. Elizabeth no solía dirigirle la palabra a menudo—. Y el perfeccionamiento de su intelecto mediante la lectura es lo más importante.

—No me extraña entonces que solo conozca a seis mujeres cultivadas —respondió ella con sarcasmo—. Lo que de verdad me sorprende es que conozca a alguna.

—¿Es así de dura con su propio sexo?

—Jamás me he tropezado con una mujer así, todo en una misma persona.

Darcy se quedó pasmado ante tales comentarios. Elizabeth abandonó la estancia para estar con Jane.

—Elizabeth Bennet —dijo Caroline—, busca lucirse ante el sexo opuesto menospreciando a otras mujeres.

Pero Darcy no creía que la señorita Bennet fuera ese tipo de mujer descrita.

Finalmente ella volvió para informar que Jane estaba peor y que se quedaría con ella toda la noche.

—Hay que avisar al señor Jones.

—Mejor avisemos a uno de nuestros médicos de Londres, que venga a Netherfield.

—Disculpen las molestias, pero no es necesario —contestó la joven Bennet. Prefirió la presencia del señor Jones a primera hora de la mañana si su hermana no mejoraba.

—Si le pasara algo no me lo podría perdonar en la vida —Bingley se sinceró con Darcy y se frotó las manos, nervioso.

Se dedicó pues a dar instrucciones a la ama de llaves para que se extremaran los cuidados con las señoritas Bennet.

Darcy estaba seguro, por otro lado, de que Jane no tenía mejor compañía y atenciones que los de Elizabeth.

 

IX

 

De buena mañana, Bingley recibió buenas noticias sobre Jane, cosa que animó su alicaído ánimo. De buena gana hizo llegar la nota de Elizabeth para su madre, rogándole que visitara a la pobre Jane. La señora Bennet se presentó con dos de sus hijas menores, cosa que molestó mucho a las hermana de Bingley.

Tras determinar que Jane seguía lo suficiente mal como para no volver a casa, se reunió con sus anfitriones.

—¡Está muchísimo peor! —exageró—. El señor Jones dice que ni se nos ocurra trasladarla.

—¿Trasladarla? —exclamó Bingley—. De ningún modo.

—No sé qué habría sido de mi hija si no fuera por tan buenos amigos.

La señora Bennet cambió luego de tema hacia la casa y su exquisita decoración.

—Me encuentro muy a gusto aquí —comentó Bingley.

Luego hablaron de la vida social de Meryton y alrededores.

—El campo —dijo Darcy—, proporciona poca materia. El entorno rural se mueve en un ambiente muy cerrado.

—Le aseguro que aquí hay tanto que descubrir como en la ciudad —le respondió ofendida. Darcy sabía que esa mujer tan metiche le despreciaba. La consideraba parlanchina y vulgar, y vio como Elizabeth parecía avergonzada.

—El campo es mucho más agradable, ¿verdad, señor Bingley?

—Cuando estoy aquí no quiero irme, pero en Londres me pasa lo mismo.

—Ese caballero, en cambio, parece despreciar el campo —dijo la señora Bennet, refiriéndose a Darcy.

—No es así, mamá —la contradijo Elizabeth, ruborizada—. Lo que ha querido decir el señor Darcy es que en el campo no hay tanta variedad social.

—Pues nosotros nos tratamos con veinticuatro familias —contestó ofendida.

Bingley intentó no reírse, y Darcy miró hacia otro lado por el mismo motivo. Elizabeth se ruborizó aún más si cabía.

 

Tras un rato más de banal conversación, la señora Bennet procedió a marcharse, pero antes de ello sus hijas más pequeñas recordaron a Bingley su promesa de celebrar un baile en Netherfield.

Darcy consideró aquello una muestra más de la mala educación de aquella familia, cada vez más convencido de que su amigo debía darse cuenta de que Jane no era la dama más adecuada para él, aunque ella fuese distinta.

 

Tras la marcha de las Bennet, Elizabeth volvió con su hermana ante la atenta mirada de Darcy, mientras este ignoraba las malas críticas hacia ella, su madre y sus hermanas pequeñas por parte de los parientes de Bingley.

 

X

 

Darcy, tras un día sin haber visto apenas al objeto de sus pensamientos, decidió escribir una carta con Caroline sentada a su lado. Cuando Elizabeth bajó el caballero siguió con su misiva, intentando aparentar indiferencia absoluta.

—Darcy, su hermana estará muy contenta de recibir una carta tan pulcra —él la ignoró deliberadamente. No la soportaba cuando se metía con él—. Escribe muy rápido.

—Al contrario, es más bien despacio.

—Por favor, dígale a su hermana que tengo muchas ganas de verla.

—Ya se lo he dicho.

—Déjeme que le corte y afile la pluma, señor Darcy.

—Gracias, prefiero hacerlo personalmente.

La señorita Bingley le iba detrás, Darcy no era estúpido.

—Cuéntele a su hermana que…

—No me queda sitio en esta carta para todas sus efusiones.

—¿Le escribe siempre cartas tan largas y bonitas?

—Suelen ser largas, pero no sé si son bonitas.

—Estoy convencida de que sí, escribe cartas largas con facilidad, no puede hacerlo mal.

—¡Menudo cumplido, Darcy! —exclamó Bingley.

Darcy pensó que era una petulancia y no sabía qué pretendía Caroline.

—Charles en cambio no puede ser más descuidado escribiendo.

—Mis ideas fluyen más rápido que mis manos.  A veces mis cartas no transmiten lo que deseo expresar- —se defendió.

—Es muy humilde, señor Bingley —comentó Elizabeth.

—No hay nada más engorroso que la falsa modestia —dijo Darcy.

—¡Esto es demasiado! —exclamó Bingley, divertido.

Darcy le recordó cómo sus actos siempre dependían del azar, como quedarse más o menos tiempo en Netherfield, y de cómo las circunstancias de su alrededor afectaban su criterio con facilidad extrema.

—Ceder de buena gana a los intentos de persuasión de un amigo no es ningún mérito para usted —dijo Elizabeth a Darcy—. Cuando apreciamos a alguien, a menudo cedemos a sus peticiones sin necesidad de argumentos.

Darcy intentó que no se le notara, pero la conversación con la señorita Bennet le suscitaba un gran interés. Nunca había hablado así con una dama.

—¿No sería aconsejable determinar el grado de intimidad entre los implicados?

—Por supuesto. Si Darcy no fuera tan alto y grande, más que yo, lo trataría con menos deferencia. No hay nada más temible que Darcy un domingo por la tarde sin nada que hacer.

Darcy sonrió, pero las ganas de matar a su amigo aumentaros. Lo había puesto en evidencia delante de la señorita Bennet, a la que había visto reírse disimuladamente.

—Veo que quieres zanjar la discusión, amigo Bingley.

—Posiblemente, amigo Darcy.

—Al señor Darcy le convendría terminar su carta —dijo Elizabeth.

Darcy siguió su consejo.

Mientras tanto, la señora Hurst y la señorita Bingley tocaron piezas en el piano y Elizabeth hojeaba unas partituras que había sobre el mueble musical.

Darcy no pudo dejar de mirarla sin darse cuenta. Pero ella pareció molesta, tal vez por creer que la miraba por lo que no era.

—Señorita Bennet, ¿quiere usted bailar un reel? —Darcy decidió acercarse a ella un poco más de lo habitual, algo dentro de él le impulsó a hacerlo. Ella no le contestó, así que repitió la pregunta, extrañado.

—Le he oído, pero estaba meditando mi respuesta. Deseaba usted que yo dijera que sí para despreciar un baile tan poco refinado —Darcy no entendió una palabra—, por ese motivo no deseo bailar un reel. Y ahora desprécieme si se atreve.

—Por supuesto que no me atrevo.

Fue galante en su respuesta, pese a seguir sin comprender qué había sucedido. Le fascinaba la señorita Bennet, y si la familia de esta hubiera sido distinguida, estaría en peligro de enamorarse de ella perdidamente. Por suerte la diferencia de abolengo lo mantenía a salvo.

Caroline apretó los labios al ver la escena, y en los días posteriores no hizo otra cosa que burlarse de Elizabeth y su familia, bromeando con emparentarlos con la de Darcy.

Así lo hizo mientras paseaba por el jardín con Darcy al día siguiente.

—En cuanto al retrato de Elizabeth dudo que ningún pintor pueda hacer justicia a unos ojos tan hermoso —dijo con sarcasmo.

Darcy la aguantó por ser la hermana de su amigo, pero era odiosa. Fantaseó un instante, pese a ello, con el retrato de Elizabeth en Pemberley.

Casi se ruborizó al ver aparecer a la señorita Bennet y a la señora Hurst que venían por otro sendero.

Louisa enseguida cambió de brazo y tomó el que Darcy tenía libre, dejando sola a Elizabeth y haciéndole un desplante.

—Esta senda es demasiado estrecha para los cuatro, caminemos por la avenida… —Darcy intentó arreglar la descortesía.

—No, no; quédense así. Son encantadores, una cuarta figura lo estropearía.

Y se alejó con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

Darcy se quedó en medio de las dos damas, y comprendió perfectamente el sarcasmo.

—Qué muchacha tan maleducada —dijo Caroline.

—¡Desde luego, hermana!

Darcy, en cambio, pensó que las maleducadas eran ellas.

 

XI

 

Cuando los caballeros llegaron al salón aquel día, Jane ya estaba incorporada al grupo. Bingley no pudo disimular su alegría, exultante. Se deshizo en atenciones con la señorita Bennet; avivó el fuego y la instó a sentarse junto a la chimenea. Prácticamente no habló con nadie más en toda la velada.

Esta, como de costumbre, fue reservada. Darcy la observó y no consiguió averiguar qué podía sentir la muchacha por su amigo. Cogió un libro cualquiera para disimular, mientras Caroline le molestó con su parloteo incesante.

Cuando la señorita Bingley vio que el objeto de sus deseos la ignoró, cambió de víctima.

—Charles, querido, ¿piensas celebrar el baile en Netherfield? Para muchos de los presentes sería un castigo más que un placer.

—Si te refieres a Darcy, podría irse a la cama antes de que empiece. Lo del baile ya está decidido. Pronto mandaré las invitaciones.

Charles no había captado en absoluto el sarcasmo de su hermana. Esta se puso a pasear por toda la estancia, molesta por no poder convencer a su hermano. Luego lo hizo para llamar la atención de Darcy sobre su figura, pero el caballero siguió con su libro.

—Señorita Eliza Bennet —dijo petulante—, de una vuelta conmigo por el salón.

Esta aceptó con extrañeza, sin saber que era para captar la atención de Darcy. Lo consiguió cuando este cerró el libro.

—Señor Darcy, pasee con nosotras.

—Debo declinar su invitación. Hay dos motivos para estar de sobra.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir con esto, señorita Bennet? ¿Nos los explica, señor Darcy?

—No tengo el menor inconveniente; o bien han de hacerse una confidencia, por lo que yo sobro,  o bien son conscientes de que sus figuras son atractivas mientras pasean, por lo que mejor las admiro sentado.

—¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo podemos castigarlo por decirnos eso? .exclamó Caroline.

—Nadie puede reírse del señor Darcy! —dijo Elizabeth, divertida.

—La señorita Bingley me atribuye una superioridad que no poseo. Una persona cuyo principal objetivo son las chanzas, es ridiculizar al mejor de los hombres.

—Espero no ser una de esas personas —dijo Elizabeth—. Reconozco que me divierten las locuras, y me río, pero supongo que usted no posee esos defectos.

—Nadie se libra de ellos, pero evito las debilidades.

—Como la vanidad y el orgullo.

—La vanidad es un defecto, pero no el orgullo.

Darcy observó una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

—Estoy convencida de que el señor Darcy no tiene defectos —afirmó Elizabeth.

—No —interrumpió Darcy—, no he querido decir eso. Sé que mi carácter es muy poco flexible. No olvido los vicios ajenos, ni las ofensas que me hacen. Puede que sea rencoroso. Cuando alguien pierde mi aprecio, lo pierde para siempre.

—Me es imposible reírme de ese defecto —contestó Elizabeth—. Pero es propenso a odiar a todo el mundo.

—Y el suyo —respondió Darcy sonriendo—, ser tan obstinada que malinterpreta todo.

Caroline, aburrida y fuera de lugar en la conversación, cambió de tema y pasó a tocar el piano.

Darcy estaba cada vez más convencido de lo peligroso que era dedicar demasiada atención a la señorita Elizabeth Bennet.

Cada ocasión a su lado hacía que el corazón le latiera más fuerte y sitiera atracción.

 

XII

 

—No deseamos abusar más de su hospitalidad, por ello le rogamos que nos preste uno de sus carruajes para llevarnos a casa —hizo saber Jane a Bingley, que insistió en que se quedaran un poco más, hasta la mañana siguiente.

—No deseo que, por un día, recaiga en su enfermedad, señorita Bennet.

Darcy supo que la verdadera razón era que no soportaba la idea de separarse de ella.

La señorita Bingley, celosa por la presencia de Elizabeth, lamentó la tozudez de su hermano.

Darcy se alegró de su pronta marcha, pues Elizabeth le atraía más de los que deseaba y esto empeoró el irritante humor de Caroline.

Durante ese último sábado cerca de la mujer que le turbaba, Darcy fue lo más frío posible, gastando sus energías en ignorarla, incluso cuando pasaron media hora a solas. Ese tiempo fue eterno para Darcy, al que se le pasaron todo tipo de ideas por la cabeza. Fantaseó incluso con que ella le sonriera con sinceridad, y no riéndose de él. Con entablar una conversación amable con ella, que por fin se mostrara menos altiva y más asequible. Con cogerle de la mano y besar esta, para que Elizabeth supiera de sus sentimientos más íntimos sin tener que decir nada. Fue un alivio que, tras esa media hora, ella se marchara a pasear y lo dejara solo.

Tras el servicio religioso del domingo, las hermanas Bennet se marcharon definitivamente, para pena de Bingley, alivio de Caroline y respiro de Darcy.

 

 

XIII

—Deberíamos invitar a las señoritas Bennet a cenar —propuso Bingley varias jornadas después, mientras desayunaban.

—Querido hermano, no es menester. Han estado con nosotros varios días —contestó Caroline—. La señorita Jane necesita descansar en su propio hogar. No hay necesidad de importunarla.

—Claro, tienes razón.

—Bingley, creo que deberíamos salir a dar una vuelta con los caballos tras el desayuno —dijo Darcy.

—Me parece un plan perfecto —concluyó Bingley.

Darcy sabía que su amigo Charles estaba ansioso por disfrutar de la compañía de la señorita Jane Bennet, pero todos pensaban por dentro que era mejor alejarlo de ella. Sus hermanas apreciaban a Jane, aunque ni siquiera la consideraban como una posibilidad a tener en cuenta de acabar siendo parientes.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer, Darcy? —preguntó Bingley, ya dando un paseo por las inmediaciones de Netherfield.

—¿A qué e refieres?

—A Jane… A la señorita Bennet —corrigió.

—¿Ella te ha insinuado algo?

—¡En absoluto! Es toda una dama con una educación impecable.

—Charles, sinceramente, no he notado que ella… te corresponda. —Bingley se quedó cabizbajo.

—¿Lo crees así?

—Realmente lo creo —dijo Darcy.

Bingley intentó recomponerse y sonrió.

—¿Vamos hasta Meryton? Luego podríamos ir a Longbourn.

—Si no hay más remedio.

—¡Oh, Darcy! Tú siempre tan aguafiestas.

Ya en Meryton estuvieron saludando a varios oficiales hasta que divisaron a las señoritas Bennet. Darcy llevaba unos días sin verlas, lo que había supuesto un alivio, pero no por ello dejó de pensar en la segunda de las hermanas, aunque ya sin tanta intensidad. Tomó la decisión de ignorarla dentro de los límites de la buena educación y caballerosidad. En definitiva; no entablar conversación más allá de los saludos de rigor.

Bingley, por su parte, recobró el ánimo en el mismo instante de ver a Jane, como si toda conversación con Darcy se hubiera borrado de un plumazo. Le explicó que iban camino de Longbourn para interesarse por su salud.

De pronto, Darcy reconoció al acompañante de las señoritas Bennet y sintió que le hervía la sangre y se ponía rojo. No se trataba de otro que Wickham, el hijo del que fue el administrador de su padre en Pemberley, con el que se había criado.

Wickham, pálido, se llevó la mano al sombrero para saludarlo, y Darcy, a duras penas, se dignó a responder. Darcy se preguntó qué hacía en Meryton aquel indeseable.

Bingley, centrado en su adorada Jane, no se fijó en aquellos detalles, pero sí pareció hacerlo Elisabeth.

—Deberíamos irnos, Bingley. Nos esperan para el almuerzo.

—Oh, sí, claro. Que tengan unos buenos días, señoritas Bennet.

Y así se marcharon.

De camino a Netherfield, Bingley parloteó sobre lo bien que veía a Jane, y de lo alegre que parecía Elizabeth, por lo que no se percató de las tribulaciones de su amigo a pesar de que estaba callado como una tumba.

Este solo podía pensar en Wickham y en lo que ese cretino le había hecho pasar a su querida hermana menor, Georgina. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Jamás.

XIV

Tan solo unos días después del desagradable e infortunado encuentro con Wickham, Bingley le preguntó a Darcy, que estaba escribiendo algunas cartas, que si deseaba acompañarlos a Longbourn a entregar las invitaciones al baile de Netherfield a los Bennet al completo. Darcy continuaba tan afectado que declinó la oferta. Lo último que le faltaba era tener que soportar a aquella familia en su totalidad.

—Darcy, déjame decirte que llevas varios días con ánimo taciturno. ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Alguna mala noticia?

—En absoluto, amigo. Solo que no estoy de humor, y ya me conoces cuando eso es así.

—Bien, como quieras. Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. Te dejo escribiendo cartas.

—Eso mismo haré.

Darcy terminó el correo relacionado con los negocios y comenzó una carta para su hermana, a la que tenía siempre en su pensamiento.

_Querida Georgiana,_

_Te ruego disculpes que no te haya respondido de inmediato, pero la vida social, por escasa que sea en Netherfield, me mantiene atado._

_Es una lástima que no estés aquí, pues serías la muchacha más hermosa de la comarca. Pocas damas podrían hacerte la competencia._

_Deseo de corazón verte pronto. Pemberley me necesita y se acerca el momento de volver. Deseando verte en Londres, te quiere tu hermano._

_Sinceramente tuyo,_

_Fiztwilliam Darcy._

La firmó con suma pulcritud y pidió a un criado que se encargara de llevarla a la posta.

Paseó por el jardín de la finca hasta que volvieron sus anfitriones de Longbourn. Ya en el almuerzo Caroline relató la experiencia.

—La señora Bennet es una mujer insoportable.

—Y las más jóvenes unas maleducadas —añadió Louisa.

—Solo de pensar que estaremos todos bajo el mismo techo…

—Creo que sois muy duras. Los Bennet son personas muy amables. Las señoritas Jane y Elizabeth Bennet tienen unos modelos exquisitos —las defendió Bingley.

—Jane sin duda, Elizabeth es tolerable —alegó Caroline.

Ante la falta de comentarios de Darcy, la señorita Bingley se dirigió hacia él.

—Qué extraño, señor Darcy, ¿no va a defender los modales de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet?

—No tengo nada que decir.

—Por lo visto las visita un primo suyo, un tal señor Collins, que es clérigo —cambió de tema al ver que Darcy presentaba un ánimo cerrado—. Un hombrecillo petulante, he oído. Es quien heredará Longbourn cuando falte el señor Bennet.

—Pobres señoritas Bennet, ¿qué será de ellas? —se burló la señora Hurst.

—La señora Bennet tendrá mucho trabajo para casarlas a todas, y rápido— añadió Caroline—. Tal vez Jane se case con el señor Collins.

—¿Con el señor Collins? —Bingley palideció.

—Es la mayor, Charles. Sería lo más lógico por su parte aceptar una proposición de matrimonio y salvar así el futuro de sus hermanas. Me temo que el resto no tendrán la suerte de tener un enlace tan ventajoso, si es que alguien se casa con ellas —rieron de nuevo. Darcy observó a Bingley, que estaba desanimado ante aquel posible matrimonio.

—Ah, Darcy. Creo que el señor Collins es el clérigo de la parroquia de tu tía, Lady Catherine de Bourg. Si se casa con él, verás a Jane a menudo en Rosings Park.

—Charles se removió en su asiento, molesto.

—Lo dudo. No creo que ese casamiento se dé lugar. No conocemos las intenciones de ese clérigo —dijo para aliviar la situación.

—Tiene razón, señor Darcy —dijo Caroline—, es posible que sea la señorita Elizabeth la elegida. Pero en fin, no es asunto nuestro.

Caroline sabía que había dado en el clavo al ver la expresión del señor Darcy.

Darcy no contemplaba la posibilidad de que Elizabeth contrajera matrimonio en poco tiempo, aunque ya estaba en la edad adecuada y, si esperaba más, le pasaría como a la señorita Lucas, una solterona sin ya posibilidades. Pero que se pudiera casar con aquel individuo le hizo sentir unos celos incomprensibles.

Era cierto que la señorita Elizabeth no le era indiferente y que su compañía le turbaba, pero tampoco podía considerar a la dama merecedora de una petición de matrimonio. Sus diferentes clases sociales así lo impedían.

—Qué aburrimiento —suspiró Caroline—. Todos estos días lloviendo y sin poder salir ni a dar un paseo por el jardín. ¿Y si jugamos a los naipes?

Su hermana y su marido aceptaron enseguida, pero tanto Darcy como Bingley estaban demasiado celosos y afectados, con lo del posible matrimonio de conveniencia con el tal señor Collins, que se quedaron al margen del juego, inmersos en sus pensamientos.  

 

XV

 

Llegó el esperado baile celebrado en Netherfield Park. Las damas se habían arreglado con especial esmero, y los caballeros puesto sus mejores galas.

Darcy sabía que Wickham no se atrevería a aparecer junto al resto de oficiales e integrantes del ejército afincado en Meryton y por ese lado se mantenía tranquilo.

Bingley estaba muy animado, sobre todo por tener a Jane cerca en todo momento.

—¿No está preciosa, Darcy?

—Sin duda —no lo podía negar, aunque a él le parecía que la señorita Elizabeth estaba mucho más radiante aquella velada. Su corazón latió con fuerza, pero se mantuvo firme y no fue a saludarla.

Por su parte, Caroline y su hermana fueron unas anfitrionas impecables, que por dentro no querían otra cosa que el baile terminase cuanto antes. Codearse con personas de tan bajo nivel social les hastiaba sobremanera.

En los primeros bailes, Darcy observó que Elizabeth danzaba con un hombrecillo que no hacía más que pisarla y bailaba a destiempo. Supuso que se trataba del señor Collins. Al contrario de lo que cabría suponer, que le pareciera burlesco, Darcy sintió unos celos incontrolables. Y cuando Elizabeth charlaba con su amiga, la señorita Charlotte Lucas, se acercó casi por impulso.

—Señorita Bennet, ¿me concedería el honor de ser mi pareja de baile en la siguiente pieza?

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó ella, algo azorada. Darcy se mantuvo sereno, hizo una señal con la cabeza y se alejó con el corazón en un puño.

Cuando la música se reanudó, Darcy se acercó a ella nuevamente y ambos ocuparon su puesto en la pista de baile, ante las miradas de asombro de los vecinos.

Darcy no inició ninguna conversación, pues no sabía qué decir de lo obnubilado que estaba por haber conseguido que Elizabeth bailara con él.

—Los músicos son excelentes —dijo ella.

—Bingley los ha traído de Londres.

Tras un nuevo silencio, Elizabeth habló de nuevo:

—Le toca a usted decir algo, señor Darcy. Yo he hablado sobre el baile, y usted debería hacer algún comentario sobre el tamaño de la sala o el número de parejas.

Darcy sonrió.

—Le aseguro que diré lo que usted quiera.

—Muy bien, es suficiente por el momento. Quizá yo diga dentro de poco que los bailes privados son más agradables que los públicos. Pero, si lo prefiere, podemos guardar silencio.

—¿Sigue usted unas normas para hablar mientras baila? —preguntó Darcy, divertido por dentro.

—Algunas veces. Hay que decir algo, ya sabe. Sería muy extraño que dos personas pasaran media hora juntas sin despegar los labios. Aunque, para contentar a algunos, la conversación debería organizarse de tal forma que apenas si se tuviera que decir nada.

—¿Está hablando de sus sentimientos o de los míos?

—Ambas cosas —Elizabeth sonrió con picardía—. Siempre he visto que somos semejantes en nuestra manera de ser; poco sociables, taciturnos y hablamos poco, a no ser que esperemos decir algo que asombre a todos los presentes y pase a la posteridad.

Darcy se lo estaba pasando extraordinariamente bien, pero lo supo ocultar-.

—No me parece que usted sea así de carácter. Y que se parezca al mío no es algo que yo decida. Usted lo considera un fiel retrato.

—No soy la adecuada para juzgar eso.

Guardaron silencio hasta que el baile se detuvo de nuevo.

—¿Están bien sus hermanas? ¿Van ustedes mucho a Meryton?

—Cuando coincidimos allí la última vez acabábamos de hacer amistad con un oficial.

Darcy no pudo evitarlo y puso una expresión de desdén.

—El señor Wickham, deduzco —dijo Darcy—. Siempre haciendo amigos gracias a su encanto. Otra cosa es que sea capaz de conservarlos.

—Ha tenido la fea desgracia de perder su amistad, señor Darcy, y sufrirá siempre por ello.

Aquello fue el colmo para Darcy, que sintió hervir la sangre. Ese indeseable le habría contado cualquier mentira, porque la verdad no podía contarla.

El buen humor de Darcy cambió radicalmente.

En aquellos instantes apareció sir Williams, que aduló la forma de bailar de ambos.

—Confío en que verles bailar se repita a menudo, especialmente cuando cierto acontecimiento tenga lugar.

Y miró a Jane y a Bingley que hablaban en un lado de la sala.

—No quiero interrumpir más a tan encantadora pareja.

Darcy se había quedado atónito al escuchar la alusión de un futuro matrimonio.

—Sir Williams me ha hecho olvidar de qué hablábamos —alegó Darcy.

—No hablábamos de nada. Hemos intentado tratar varios temas sin éxito y no sé de qué podemos charlar ahora.

—¿Qué opina de los libros?

—Estoy segura de que no leemos los mismos, o de que nos inspiren idéntico sentimientos.

—Es una pena que piense eso, podríamos intercambiar opiniones.

—Recuerdo una ocasión en la que le escuché decir, señor Darcy, que usted no solía perdonar. ¿Es cauto antes de tomar esta clase de decisiones?

—Lo soy —dijo firmemente.

—¿Y no le ciegan los prejuicios?

—Espero que no. ¿A dónde pretende llegar usted con estas preguntas?

—Ilustrarme sobre su carácter y poder comprenderle.

—¿Lo consigue?

—En absoluto. Oigo opiniones tan dispares sobre su persona que ya no sé ni qué pensar.

Elizabeth se mantuvo callada y, al terminar el baile, ambos se separaron en silencio, disgustados.

Darcy la vio marcharse con un nudo de sentimientos muy poderoso. Pero enseguida perdonó a la joven dama y dirigió su ira hacia Wickham y sus descaradas mentiras.

Luego observó que Caroline se acercaba a Elizabeth para hacerle alguna confidencia y pensó en que historia le contaría de él, ya que las dos le miraron. Algo le debió de decir a Elizabeth que no le sentó nada bien a Caroline, que se fue desairada.

Rato después, el tal señor Collins se acercó a Darcy sin haber sido presentados, con toda la insolencia del mundo. Como ya le tenía inquina por cómo rondaba a la señorita Elizabeth Bennet, no se lo tomó con humor.

—Señor Darcy, es un honor para mí tener la enorme oportunidad de conocer en persona al sobrino de mi benefactora, Lady Catherine de Bourgh —Darcy lo miró con asombro—. Le informo de que su tía gozaba de buena salud hace ocho días, desde que la vi por última vez en Rosings, su maravilloso hogar que usted debe conocer perfectamente bien.

—Le agradezco la información sobre mi tía.

—Lady Catherine me ha hablado mucho de usted y nunca pensé coincidir aquí en…

Darcy le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca. Collins se recompuso rápido, acostumbrado como estaba a este tipo de cosas, y se fue.

El señor Darcy intentó fijar sus atenciones en Bingley, al que veía ya demasiado enamorado de Jane. Temió que fuera a cometer alguna locura. Afortunadamente fue la hora de la cena y los dos se sentaron en distintos lugares.

Darcy se permitió observar a Elizabeth, que estaba al lado de la señorita Lucas y cerca de su madre, la señora Bennet.

—Darcy, las hermanas menores de la señorita Jane son terribles. No han parado de coquetear con los oficiales ni un segundo. Es vergonzoso —dijo Caroline—. Y su madre lo permite.

—Me he dado cuenta.

Poco después aguzó el oído para escuchar los berridos de la señora Bennet.

—Jane va a hacer una buena boda. Eso ayudará a todas mis hijas a casarse con hombres ricos.

Elizabeth empezó a mirar a Darcy, enrojeciendo de vergüenza ajena.

—Mamá, por favor, hable más bajo. El señor Darcy puede oírla.

—¿Y por qué habría yo de temer a ese caballero?

La señora Bennet siguió a lo suyo, parloteando sobre sus aspiraciones. Después de aquello, Mary Bennet se puso a “cantar”. Le pareció a Darcy la más horrorosa interpretación, hasta que el padre de la muchacha la arrancó del piano, para alivio de los presentes. Luego Collins dio un discurso soporífero, típico en los clérigos, y le hizo una reverencia exagerada a Darcy.

Aquella noche, al caballero le quedaron claras unas cuantas cosas; su amigo no podía casarse con Jane, por mucho que fuera por amor. Tenía que salvarlo de aquella familia con un padre que se burlaba de sus hijas, una madre a la que solo le interesaba casarlas al precio que fuera y unos parientes ridículos como el señor Collins. Pero sobre todo, porque no veía que Jane amara a Bingley como él se merecía.

Al terminar la velada, el grupo de Longbourn fue el último en marcharse. La señora Hurst y su hermana se quejaron del cansancio y se impacientaron. No quisieron hablar con la señora Bennet mientras esperaban el carruaje.

El señor Collins seguía con su incesante verborrea y Darcy no abrió la boca, deseoso de que se marcharan de una vez.

Cuando finalmente llegó el instante de partir, la señora Bennet habló:

—Deseo de corazón que podamos volver pronto a visitar Netherfield. Señor Bingley, seríamos además muy felices de que almorzara con nosotros cuando vuelva de Londres. Espero que no se quede mucho tiempo allí y nos prive de su presencia.

—Le aseguro, señora Bennet, que volveré en unos días.

Luego se fueron todos y quedaron solo los habitantes de Netherfield.

—Por fin se han marchado. ¡Qué descanso! —exclamó Caroline—. Me voy a mi habitación, estoy agotada.

—Nosotros también —dijo Louisa.

Quedaron solos Bingley y Darcy.

—Amigo, mañana quiero hablar con todos vosotros —anunció.

Darcy se temió lo peor.

 

XVI

 

 

Al día siguiente, tras el almuerzo, Bingley reunió a todos en el salón de té. Estaba pagado de sí mismo. Sin duda había pasado una velada, la noche anterior, muy distinta al resto.

El señor Hurst estaba medio dormido en el sofá y no prestó atención, las hermanas de Bingley se sentían intrigadas y Darcy se imaginaba qué iba a pasar.

—Quiero anunciaros que, cuando vuelva de Londres, le pediré a la señorita Jane Bennet que se case conmigo.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras sus hermanas se quedaban pálidas y estupefactas, tanto que no supieron qué decir al principio. Darcy se mantuvo en silencio.

De pronto Caroline se levanto ofendida.

—¿Pero qué dices, Charles? ¿Te has vuelto loco? —exclamó exaltada. Louisa afirmó con la cabeza en señal de estar de acuerdo.

—¿Por qué pensáis así? ¿No os gustaba Jane?

—¿Gustarnos? Eso no tiene nada que ver. Desde luego no la queremos de cuñada y mucho menos emparentar con semejante familia.

Bingley quedó atónito.

—¿No te das cuenta, hermano? Es imposible, son una familia horrible. Solo quieren tu dinero —se acercó a él cambiando el tono indignado por uno lastimero—. La señora Bennet estuvo alardeando anoche que casaría a sus hijas con hombres adinerados como tú. Solo le interesan nuestros bienes.

—La señorita Jane Bennet no es así —exclamó Bingley.

—Desde luego que no, Charles. Pero ¿se te ha insinuado?

—En absoluto —dijo ofendido.

—¿Y cómo sabes que te corresponde?

—N-no lo sé… Pero sí lo sé —afirmó.

—No, no lo sabes. Si le pides matrimonio ella te dirá que sí, obligada por salvar a todas sus hermanas y complacer a su madre. No sabrás nunca si ella te ama.

—Pero…

—Charles, vete a Londres y piénsalo bien. No vayas a cometer el peor error de tu vida y ser un infeliz.

—Es cierto, Bingley —intervino al fin Darcy—. Yo iré contigo a la ciudad.

 

Al final, entre todos, convencieron a Bingley de posponer la petición hasta estar bien seguro de los sentimientos de Jane.

Darcy lo sentía por su amigo, sin embargo su deber era influir en él si era necesario para evitar un nefasto matrimonio.

 

Finalmente Bingley y Darcy partieron y Caroline, con toda frialdad, escribió a Jane.

 

_Querida amiga,_

_Cuando mi hermano nos dejó ayer, estaba convencido de que el asunto de Londres se solucionaría en unos días, pero no ha sido así y se alargará. Como sabemos que cuando Charles está en Londres nunca tiene prisa por abandonarlo, hemos decidido irnos con él para que no esté en un hotel. Muchas de nuestras amistades ya están en la ciudad para pasar el invierno, por lo que es hora de partir. No fingiré que lamento abandonar Hertfordshire porque lo único que encontraré en falta es su compañía._

_Cuando reciba esta carta ya nos habremos marchado. Esta noche cenaremos en casa de mi hermana y su esposo, en Grosvenor Street*. Me encantaría que usted, querida amiga, tuviera en mente unirse a nuestro grupo de amistades en Londres, aunque no albergo esa esperanza. Espero que sus Navidades en casa sean alegres._

_También el señor Darcy se ha marchado, impaciente por reencontrarse con su adorada hermana Georgiana. Elegancia, talento, belleza todo en una misma persona. Es nuestra esperanza que en el futuro llegue a ser nuestra hermana. Charles la admira muchísimo. La familia Darcy desea tanto como nosotros esta unión entre ambas familias._

_Con todas estas circunstancias favorables a un compromiso, y ningún impedimento, ¿me equivoco al ilusionarme con el enlace que haría feliz a tantísimas personas?_

_De nuevo la invito a venir para poder presentarle a Georgiana y pasar las tres maravillosas veladas juntas._

_Su amiga, etc, etc._

_Caroline Bingley_

 

Y así fue como zanjó toda relación entre Jane y Charles, para siempre.

 

_*(Una de las calles más elegantes de Londres)._

XVII

 

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas tras la marcha de todos a Londres. Caroline había recibido, como cabía de esperar, una carta de respuesta de Jane, donde les deseaba lo mejor y que pasaran un buen invierno. Confiaba en poder ir a visitarlos a la ciudad. Comentó algo de que el señor Collins y la señorita Lucas se habían prometido, aunque no le interesó lo más mínimo. Toda la familia estaba bien y esperaba poder verlos de nuevo a todos en la temporada de verano.

Caroline postergó bastante su respuesta, ya que Charles insistía en volver a Netherfield nada más terminar de atender a los asuntos financieros que le retenían allí, pero Caroline se encargó de organizar almuerzos y cenas con sus diversas amistades, además de todo tipo de actividades sociales con tal de impedir que su hermano se marchara. Con el paso de tiempo Bingley comenzó a acomodarse y posponiendo su vuelta, aunque se pasó las veladas taciturno y sin el ánimo y alegría que le caracterizaba.

Darcy, por supuesto, también contribuyó a que su amigo se desenamorara, insistiéndole en que Jane, si hubiera sentido algo hacia él, ya le habría escrito alguna carta, aunque sospechaba de Caroline en ese aspecto.

En cuanto a sus sentimientos personales por la señorita Elizabeth Bennet, afortunadamente estos habían ido mermando a base de no verla, no saber de ella y esforzarse en no pensar. Los propios asuntos familiares; Georgiana, Pemberley, y las reuniones sociales hicieron que todo recuerdo de sus hermosos ojos se fuera diluyendo.

Era absurdo mantener unos sentimientos hacia una mujer que no volvería a ver en su vida, aunque le alivió saber que no se había casado con el señor Collins, ese hombrecillo impertinente y petulante que no se merecía el afecto de la señorita Bennet. Le deseaba pues un matrimonio feliz, mientras fuera con un buen hombre.

En ocasiones, hablando con Georgiana, que le preguntaba a menudo por su estancia en Netherfield, le contaba sobre Elizabeth y sus chanzas. En ningún momento nombró a Wickham, dadas las circunstancias, pero sí le comentó sobre el carácter de la joven.

—Me gustaría conocerla alguna vez —dijo Georgiana en una ocasión—. Creo que podríamos ser buenas amigas.

Ciertamente no le hubiera sido desagradable presentarlas, aunque nunca llegaría a suceder. Estaban muy lejos la una de la otra en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Caroline admiraba mucho a Georgiana, y solía invitarla a su casa todo lo que podía. No cesaría en su empeño de que Charles le pidiera en matrimonio cuando la joven fuera algo más mayor.

Un almuerzo en el hogar de los Bingley, junto a los Darcy, era algo que se daba a menudo.

—Querida señorita Darcy, cómo alegra tenerla aquí con nosotros. Su sola presencia ilumina la estancia. ¿Verdad, Charles?

—Sin duda, Caroline. La señorita Darcy ha crecido mucho —por lo demás, Charles no la veía como una mujer a cortejar. Solo pensaba en Jane,

—Muchas gracias, son todos muy amables —contestó la joven Georgiana habiendo enrojecido de vergüenza.

—Mi hermana toca cada vez mejor el piano. Le he prometido uno nuevo para la época veraniega —dijo Darcy orgulloso de Georgiana.

—Mi hermano es demasiado bueno. Siempre tan atento.

Caroline se guardaba sus sarcasmos delante de Georgiana, cuando sus alabanzas se referían a las bondades de Darcy. Pero era cierto que con su hermana le cambiaba hasta la mirada. No parecía el mismo Darcy que en sociedad.

Aquella noche, Caroline escribió de nuevo a Jane y se esmeró en hacerle saber lo a gusto que se encontraba Charles en Londres y a contarle maravillas sobre Georgiana, de sus amistad con ella y sus esperanzas de ser familia pronto. Por otro lado no volvió a invitar a Jane a Londres, por lo que le sorprendió la contestación de la joven en su siguiente carta.

En una de tantas cenas juntos, y en petit comité, Caroline informó a Darcy:

—He recibido carta de Jane Bennet. Viene a Londres.

—¿A Londres? ¿Por qué?

—Por lo visto va a pasar una temporada en casa de sus tíos en Gracechurch Street —dijo con asco.

—Sí, conozco esa parte de la ciudad.

—Yo no la pisaría ni loca —dijo con desdén.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer si ella y Bingley se ven?

—Ya me encargaré yo, simplemente vigile que Charles no se entere de que está en la ciudad, señor Darcy.

—De acuerdo.

Darcy odiaba hacerle eso a su amigo, pero era lo mejor para él ahora que parecía estar recobrando el ánimo.

—¿Viene sola?

—Si se refiere a si viene acompañada por la señorita Elizabeth, está a salvo de sus hermosos ojos.

Darcy no dijo nada, entre aliviado y a la vez desilusionado.

 

 

XVIII

 

Caroline recibió la visita de Jane. No era inesperada pues en su carta ya lo había comentado. Fue incapaz de fingir buen humor, aunque se alegró de que su hermano estuviera fuera de Londres.

—Querida Jane, ¿cómo no me ha avisado de su llegada a Londres?

—Lo hice, pero la carta no hay duda de que se perdió por el camino.

—Oh, no se puede confiar en el correo.

—¿Cómo están todos?

—Estupendamente, gracias. Ahora mismo Charles está con Darcy fuera de Londres y no saben cuándo volverán. Cosas de hombres y negocios —mintió.

—Qué pena no poder saludarlos.

—¿Y su familia?

—Bien, gracias. Gozamos de buena salud.

—Esta noche viene a cenar la señorita Darcy, de la que ya le hablé en mis cartas. Ojalá pueda conocerla en un futuro.

Caroline esperó que Jane entendiera que no estaba invitada aquella velada.

—Yo también lo espero. Muchas gracias por recibirme, he de volver con mi tía.

—Pronto iré a visitarla. No dude en escribirme con la dirección.

—Así lo haré.

 

Pasaron cuatro largas semanas antes de que Caroline le devolviera la visita. Estaba dispuesta a terminar toda amistad con Jane por el bien de su hermano, el cual ignoraba completamente que Jane estaba en Londres alojada en casa de unos parientes.

Darcy había sido su cómplice y se sentía más unida a él. Esperaba ser la señora Darcy tarde o temprano.

Llegó a la casa de los tíos de Jane con mala actitud. Primero por tener que pisar esa parte de la ciudad y segundo por el trago que tendría que pasar.

Le abrió la puerta una criada.

—Vengo a visitar a la señorita Jane Bennet. Soy Caroline Bingley.

Pasó a una salita pequeña y decorada con sencillez.

—Señorita Bingley —exclamó Jane al entrar—. Me alegra mucho su visita.

—Lamento mi tardanza, pero las reuniones sociales han sido muchas y variadas.

—¿Cómo están todos?

—Estupendamente. Mi hermano le manda saludos y espera que toda su familia esté bien.

—Gracias. —A Jane se le notó apagada, pero Caroline no se permitió sentir compasión por ella.

—Solo deseaba devolverle la visita —se levantó rápidamente mientras lo decía—, les deseo a todos que gocen de buena salud y que una nueva familia ocupe Netherfield esta temporada.

—¿No volverán entonces?

—No puedo afirmarlo con rotundidad, pero es muy probable que no volvamos.

—Gracias de nuevo por su visita.

—Adiós, señorita Bennet.

—Adiós…

Y Caroline se marchó de allí dando por zanjada toda amistad con Jane.

 

XIX

 

Darcy pasó enero y febrero a caballo entre Londres y Pemberley. En una de tantas cartas que recibía a diario, reconoció enseguida el sello de su tía, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. En ella requería su presencia en Rosings Parck, de inmediato.

Su madre y ella no podían haber sido dos hermanas más distintas. La señora Darcy fue siempre dulce y amable, pero su tía se había crecido con los años y su posición social, hasta convertirse en una mujer temida por su carácter.

Por lo tanto, Darcy se apresuró a cerrar los asuntos que tenía entre manos y partió hacia Rosings sin dilación, en las fechas que su tía le había indicado.

Allí se encontró primero con su primo, el coronel Fitzwilliam, al que tenía un gran aprecio y al que no dudó en contar todo lo sucedido la temporada anterior al invierno y de cómo había evitado un mal matrimonio a su mejor amigo, Charles Bingley. Por supuesto no dio el nombre de la dama pues tampoco deseaba perjudicar a Jane.

El mismo día de su llegada, Darcy y el coronel acompañaron al señor Collins, que seguía igual de petulante e insoportable, a su rectoría.

Darcy era sabedor de que tenían invitadas, la señorita Maria Lucas, hermana de la señora Collins, y una de las hermanas Bennet, pero pensó que sería una de las más jóvenes. Cuando vio a la señorita Elizabeth, tan hermosa como la última vez, se avivaran sus antiguos sentimientos, lo que se le hizo insoportable.

—Buenos días, señorita Bennet —ella se limitó a hacer una reverencia sin abrir la boca.

Su primo enseguida hizo amistad con los presentes, algo innato en él.

Ya en la casa Darcy preguntó a Elizabeth por su familia.

—Todos están bien, gracias —luego estuvo unos instantes callada, pero continuó—; Jane leva tres meses en Londres. ¿La ha visto usted?

—Me temo que no he tenido el placer.

Darcy se turbó un poco sintiéndose culpable. No hablaron más del tema y, tanto su primo como él, se marcharon a Rosings.

Darcy sabía que Fitzwilliam había visitado la rectoría en más ocasiones, después de aquella, pero él solo vio a Elizabeth en la iglesia y brevemente.

Unas jornadas después, Lady Catherine los invitó a todos a Rosings.

Su primo hizo buenas migas con Elizabeth y eso puso celoso a Darcy. Se preguntó qué interés podría tener ella por él.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué le estás contando a la señorita Bennet? —interrumpió Lady Catherine a su sobrino el coronel.

—Hablamos de música, señora.

—¡De música! Alza la voz, pues. Es mi tema predilecto y debo participar. Si mi hija Anne hubiera tenido salud habría sido una intérprete maravillosa.

Darcy observó a su prima Anne languidecer, blanca como la leche, cerca de la chimenea. La sobreprotección de su imponente madre le impedía otra cosa que no fuera marchitarse entre enfermedades. Se suponía que tenía que ser la futura señora Darcy, así quedaron al nacer ellos, pero no pensaba desposarse con ella por mucho que su tía intentara imponerse.

—¿Cómo le va a Georgiana, Darcy? —preguntó su tía.

—Es una intérprete con gran talento.

—¡Maravilloso! Dile de mi parte que no espere destacar si no practica en todo momento.

—Le aseguro, señora, que se pasa el día sentada al piano.

—Mejor. En mi próxima carta le pediré que no cese bajo ningún concepto. Mire a la señorita Bennet; le he dicho que si no practica más no mejorará. Puede venir siempre que quiera a practicar a Rosings. En la habitación de la señora Jenkinson no molestará a nadie.

A Darcy le avergonzó la falta de delicadeza de su tía. Elizabeth solo dio las gracias por la invitación, pero no se libró de tocar tras el café, por petición del coronel.

Darcy se colocó en una posición más idónea para admirar el rostro de Elizabeth. Esta fue consciente y se volvió hacia él sonriendo con malicia.

—¿Es que pretende que me asuste, señor Darcy, al venir con esa solemnidad? —exclamó—. Pues no pienso molestarme aunque su hermana sea buena pianista y yo no. No me intimido fácilmente.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo las conversaciones que tanto gustaban a Darcy.

—No voy a decir que está equivocada, pero no es mi deseo intimidarla. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que le gusta expresar opiniones que en verdad no son suyas.

Elizabeth rió y eso agradó al caballero.

—Su primo, coronel, quiere que se haga una bonita idea de mí. He tenido la mala suerte de encontrarme con la única persona capaz de desvelar mi auténtica personalidad cuando yo quería tener buena reputación —dijo ella—. Me incita usted a vengarme, señor Darcy, y podría contar cosas de usted de lo más escandalosas.

—No tengo miedo de usted, señorita Bennet —sonrió.

—De qué le acusa —preguntó el coronel—. ¿Cómo se comporta ante desconocidos?

—Lo contaré todo… Pero prepárese porque es terrible. La primera vez, en un baile, ¡bailó solo con las hermanas de un amigo suyo! Y puedo decir con rotundidad que más de una joven se quedó sentada por la falta e pareja. ¿Lo niega, señor Darcy?

—Solo las conocía a ellas —se defendió.

—Es cierto; pero ¿no es un salón de baile un lugar perfecto para conocer otras personas? Bueno, coronel, ¿qué desea que toque? —intentó cambiar de tema.

—No me resulta fácil hablar con desconocidos —volvió a defenderse Darcy.

—¿Por qué le cuesta tanto hablar con extraños?

—Yo contestaré —dijo el coronel—. Es que no se toma la molestia siquiera.

—No tengo la facilidad que tienen otras personas —señaló Darcy—, de conversar con soltura con aquellos que no conozco ni me conocen.

—Mis dedos —dijo ella—, no se mueven sobre las teclas del piano con la maestría de otras damas. Pero yo soy la culpable por no practicar pues no me tomo las molestias.

La comparación fue perfecta y Darcy sonrió.

—Tiene toda la razón, señorita Bennet. Pero a ninguno de ambos nos gusta lucir ante desconocidos —contestó.

—¿De qué hablan? —indagó Lady Catherine mientras se acercaba—. La señorita Bennet tocaría muy bien si practicase más, aunque no tenga el gusto de Anne.

Siguió parloteando sobre las bondades de su hija.

Para Darcy solo había una mujer en toda la sala, la que había avivado sus sentimientos con más fuerza que nunca.

 

XX

 

A la mañana siguiente Darcy cogió su caballo y cabalgó sin prisa hasta la rectoría. Fue invitado a pasar por la criada hasta la habitación donde la señorita Bennet estaba escribiendo una carta a solas, esperando encontrar a las otras dos damas también.

Se sorprendió, disculpándose por la intromisión.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estaba sola.

—No se inquiete. La señora Collins y la señorita Lucas volverán pronto.

Darcy tomó asiento sin saber qué hacer o decir. Era todo un hombre adulto, pero Elizabeth le ponía nervioso, y más permanecer a solas con ella. Le latía el corazón con tanta intensidad que temió que ella lo escuchara en el silencio de la habitación.

—¡Qué precipitadamente abandonaron Netherfield el noviembre pasado! —exclamó Elizabeth—. Espero que el señor Bingley y sus familiares se encontraran bien la última vez que los vio.

—Perfectamente, gracias.

—Tengo entendido que no volverán a Netherfield.

—Nunca ha dicho que no volverían, pero es posible que si lo hacen sea por poco tiempo. A su edad, Bingley tiene muchos amigos y compromisos.

—Entonces sería mejor que dejara la casa libre y así podría instalarse otra familia.

Darcy sabía que Bingley no había perdido toda la esperanza con Jane, y por esa razón continuaba pagando la renta.

—Seguramente lo haga cuando encuentre una propiedad para comprar —ella no respondió—. Esta casa parece muy agradable —cambió de tema Darcy—. Y el señor Collins ha elegido bien a su esposa.

—Sin duda. Es una de las mujeres más sensatas que conozco. Se merecía ser feliz.

—Tiene que ser agradable vivir cerca de sus familiares y amigos.

—¿Considera cerca 80 kilómetros? —Exclamó Elizabeth—. Jamás habría dicho que vive cerca.

—Supongo que cualquier lugar no cercano a Longbourn le parecerá lejano.

—No digo que una mujer tenga que vivir cerca de su familia, pero hay que tener fortuna para permitírselo. Y no es el caso.

Darcy se acercó más.

—No entiendo ese apego suyo por Longbourn.

Elizabeth pareció sorprendida, dispuesta a replicar, pero Darcy no le dejó, pues cogió su periódico y le preguntó:

—¿Le gusta Kent?

—Sí, es un bonito condado.

Mi tía le tiene gran afecto, adora Rosings.

—No lo dudo.

Llegaron en esos momentos las dos hermanas.

—Disculpen, venía a saludarlas sin saber que la señorita Bennet estaba sola.

Darcy se fue poco después de la rectoría, dando vueltas y vueltas en su montura, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estaba muy desconcertado consigo mismo.

Con el paso de los días, y el ánimo por los suelos, apenas si podía dormir. En ocasiones escribió unas pocas líneas en su diario, garabatos más bien. Algo inusual en él, siempre tan pulcro.

Cualquiera que hubiera intentado desentrañarlo no habría entendido una palabra.

Otras veces escribía cartas a Bingley o a su hermana, simulando que les confesaba sus sentimientos por Elizabeth y les pedía consejo. Luego las quemaba.

En ellas les hablaba de que no lograba controlar sus emociones y que le impulsaban a visitar la rectoría día sí, día también, en busca de esos hermosos ojos que le hechizaban. Y no solo sus ojos; sus cabellos ensortijados, la línea de su cuello, su figura que le resultaba tan atractiva, sus labios que anhelaba poseer.

En un hombre de su edad, que jamás estuvo antes con una mujer, aquello era una tortura incontrolable.

Para colmo, la creciente amistad de su primo con Elizabeth lo volvía loco. No es que él la cortejara en particular, se llevaba bien con todas las damas, y sin embargo ella estaba siempre muy contenta en su presencia, cosa que no sucedía si  estaba él delante de la pareja o acompañándolos.

Darcy garabateó esa noche en su diario:

 

_La otra mañana la encontré deambulando por el parque, por lo visto es su rincón favorito, así que la busco siempre allí, aunque en ocasiones no coincidimos y no sé si es que me evita. Al menos la he visto en tres ocasiones. No sé muy bien qué decirle porque parece que todo en mí le ofende. Aunque esta mañana he podido abrirme más y ha sido muy amable. La he acompañado hasta la rectoría; espero haber sido galante y que se diera cuenta._

_Me gusta su compañía y la busco. La necesito. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Estoy enamorado…_

Tras escribir aquello se percató de que era la primera vez que lo pensaba con tanta seguridad. Tachó esa parte, furioso, salpicando todo de tinta.

Darcy se fue a la cama sin saber qué hacer ni tener nadie con quien hablar. No podía hacerlo con su primo, pues desconocía realmente sus sentimientos personales por Elizabeth y no deseaba interponerse.

Finalmente Darcy decidió que lo mejor era marcharse lo antes posible de Rosings, por su propio bien.

 

XXI

 

Aquella tarde sería la última en la que vería a Elizabeth Bennet, por esa razón Darcy se disgustó al comprobar que no había acudido a tomar el té debido a un dolor de cabeza repentino. Se removió en su asiento y Fitzwilliam se dio cuenta.

—Darcy, salgamos a tomar un poco el aire —este lo agradeció, pues entre el incesante parloteo del señor Collins y la imposición de su tía, al que le dolía la cabeza era a él.

—Darcy, hace ya unos días que te veo taciturno y distraído.

—No es nada que volver a Pemberley no pueda solucionar.

—¿La razón es la señorita Bennet?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—He notado cómo la miras —Darcy bajó la cabeza.

—Lamento haberte distraído con mis tribulaciones.

—Yo no llamaría tribulaciones el estar enamorado.

—¡No, yo…! —exclamó Darcy sin terminar la frase.

—Nos conocemos desde críos, apenas soy unos años mayor que tú. Nunca una dama te había interesado en lo más mínimo. Pero a la señorita Bennet la miras con admiración.

—Lamento esta intromisión entre vosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —Fitzwilliam se quedó desconcertado.

—Yo también he visto lo bien que encajáis, siempre riendo y hablando.

—Darcy, te estás equivocando completamente —exclamó el coronel—. Solo hemos cultivado una buena amistad y  compartido confidencias. No hay entre nosotros otra cosa, no ese tipo de amor al que te refieres. De hecho no he dudado en hablarle bien de ti y de lo buen amigo que eres.

—Entonces no vas a pedirle matrimonio…

—¡En absoluto! Es absurdo.

El coronel era bastante solitario también.

—Te ruego me disculpes… —Darcy se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la rectoría.

El caballero entró en la casa y pasó directamente a la salita donde una Elizabeth aturdida por su inesperada presencia, tenía unas cuantas cartas en su regazo.

—¿Cómo se encuentra de su dolor de cabeza? —preguntó Darcy de forma apresurada.

—Mejor, gracias —dijo ella fríamente.

—He venido por eso… —Darcy dio vueltas por la estancia, nervioso, se sentó y de nuevo caminó hasta ponerse frente a ella, que permanecía sentada.

Tras unos minutos de silencio el exclamó, preso de una gran agitación:

—He luchado en vano. Carece de sentido. No puedo reprimir por más tiempo mis sentimientos. Permítame decirle cuán ardientemente la admiro y la amo.

Elizabeth quedó tan asombrada que no tuvo palabras y solo pudo enrojecer.

—A pesar de la posición de nuestras familias, de su inferioridad social, que el buen juicio me insta a rechazar mi inclinación amorosa hacia usted… Que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no he conseguido dominar, le ruego me conceda el honor de ser mi esposa —concluyó pensando que había sido una petición de lo más convincente.

Pero Elizabeth no pareció opinar igual.

—En casos como este, creo que es de buena educación dar las gracias aunque los sentimientos expresados no sean correspondidos. Pero no puedo. Nunca he buscado su afecto hacia mí, el cual ha sido concedido en contra de sus deseos. Lamento el dolor que le haya causado, lo he hecho sin ser consciente y espero que su duración sea breve.

El señor Darcy, que estaba apoyado en la chimenea mirando a Elizabeth se quedó sorprendido. Se puso pálido y se enfadó. Intentó recomponer la compostura hasta que pudo abrir la boca para responder:

—¿Y esa es la única respuesta que tendré el honor de esperar? Tal vez me podría explicar por qué me rechaza usted sin un mínimo de cortesía.

—Y por qué usted —replicó ella—, con el propósito de venir a ofenderme, ha decidido decirme que me ama en contra de su voluntad, de su razón y de su carácter. ¿No justifica eso mi supuesta descortesía? Pero tengo más motivos, ya lo creo. ¿Cree que me podría casar con el hombre que ha destrozado, para siempre, la felicidad de mi hermana más querida?

Darcy se puso rojo de nuevo ante aquella revelación.

—Tengo toda la razón para malpensar de usted. Ha sido el principal responsable de la separación de dos jóvenes que se amaban. Mi hermana ha sufrido públicamente por sus esperanzas frustradas, sumiéndola en la más pura desdicha.

El caballero no supo qué decir.

—¿Lo niega acaso? —insistió ella.

—No lo niego —contestó Darcy, intentando estar tranquilo—. Hice lo posible para separarlos y me alegro de haberlo conseguido. He sido más lógico con él que conmigo mismo.

—Y no solo eso —siguió ella—, antes de saberlo ya le tenía inquina, después de lo que Wickham me contó sobre usted. ¿Puede decir algo sobre eso? ¿Puede defenderse?

—Se interesa mucho por ese caballero —dijo celoso, con las mejillas encendidas y sin disimular ya.

—Cualquiera que conociera sus desdichas se apiadaría de él.

—¡Sus desdichas! —exclamó Darcy despreciativamente—. Como ha sufrido tantas…

—Y usted es el único culpable de ellas. Ahora es pobre, le ha despojado de los favores que su padre quiso que dispusiese, le ha quitado a lo que tenía derecho. ¡Ha perdido su amistad! Y aun así es capaz de burlarse de sus males.

—¿Esa es la opinión que tiene usted de mí? —Darcy cruzó la sala— ¿Todo eso merezco? ¿Así me enjuicia? Gracias por haber sido usted tan franca. Mis actos parecen imperdonables, por lo visto. Detesto la hipocresía. Y no me avergüenzo de los sentimientos que he expresado, pues son naturales y reales. ¿Esperaba acaso que me alegrara de la inferioridad de sus familiares?

—Se equivoca usted, señor Darcy, si cree que su forma grosera de declararse ha influido en mi respuesta; solo me ha ahorrado el mal rato y el bochorno por tener que rechazar su propuesta de matrimonio, eso si hubiera sido más caballeroso. Habrían podido ser otras palabras, pero yo jamás habría aceptado su proposición porque no le correspondo.

Darcy creyó romperse por dentro, entre incrédulo y humillado.

—Desde que nos conocimos —prosiguió Elizabeth—, su arrogancia, sus engreídos modales, su egoísmo, ya me hicieron saber con seguridad que sería usted el último hombre con el que me casaría.

—Es suficiente, señorita Bennet. La comprendo y solo me queda avergonzarme de mis sentimientos. Discúlpeme por robarle su tiempo y acepte mis deseos de salud y felicidad ahora y en el futuro.

Después de eso, Darcy salió apresuradamente de la estancia y se marchó.

 

XXII

 

 

Darcy no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasarle. La primera vez en su vida que sentía verdadero amor y admiración hacia una dama, la única mujer que consideró que pudiera ser su esposa y ella no solo no le amaba un ápice, sino que además le despreciaba por diversos motivos. No se merecía semejante varapalo.

El caballero corrió hacia su cuarto ignorando las llamadas de su tía Lady Catherine, y lo primero que hizo fue coger papel y tinta suficiente para escribir todo lo que llevaba dentro.

 

_No se alarme, señorita Bennet, al recibir esta misiva. No voy a insistir en mi propuesta que tanto le ha desagradado. No deseo molestarla y le pido perdón por solicitar su atención una última vez antes de que no volvamos a vernos más. Apelo a su sentido de la justicia._

_Me acusó usted de dos cosas. Primero dijo que, sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de su hermana y de Bingley, los había separado. Lo segundo fue referente a señor Wickham y que yo también había destruido su futuro y reputación. Espero que me juzgue usted con más vehemencia cuando lea lo que tengo que contar sobre mis actos y los motivos que me llevaron a ellos._

_Empezaré pues por el primer objeto de su rechazo. Enseguida vi, y él mismo me lo hizo saber, que Bingley se había enamorado de su querida hermana Jane. No era la primera vez que mi amigo se enamoriscaba de alguna dama, así que no tenía por qué pensar que Jane sería distinta. Aún así pi preocupación fue aumentado al ver que mi amigo iba en serio con sus sentimientos, pero al fijarme en su hermana, sus modales llanos, alegres y encantadores, no advertí en ellos un amor correspondido. Está claro que fueron erróneas mis percepciones. En cualquier caso, mis objeciones al matrimonio no eran solo los sentimientos de la señorita Bennet, había otros motivos como la situación de su familia, la falta de decoro que mostraban sus hermanas menores y su madre, e incluso su padre en ocasiones._

_Tanto usted como su hermana siempre han tenido una conducta intachable, pero no así sus parientes. Lamento ofenderla. Todo esto lo constaté la noche del baile de Netherfield._

_Bingley quería volver a la mansión de nuevo, y tanto sus hermanas como yo lo disuadimos. Y lo que determinó que nos hiciera caso fue la supuesta indiferencia de la señorita Bennet, pues a él todo lo demás le era indiferente. Bingley confía más en mi criterio que en el suyo propio._

_No me siento culpable por haberlo hecho, porque pensaba que era lo correcto si su hermana no le amaba._

_De lo que sí me avergüenzo es de que Bingley no se enterara de que su hermana estaba en Londres. A estas alturas sigue ignorándolo. Lo hice con la mejor intención para que mi amigo no sufriera por un amor no correspondido._

_Sobre esto no tengo más que decir, ni puedo disculparme más por mi tremendo error. Si herí a su hermana no fue expresamente y lo lamento de corazón._

_En cuanto al asunto del señor Wickham, el más grave a mi juicio, solo puedo defenderme contándole la verdad._

_No sé qué le habrá dicho sobre mí, ni de qué me ha acusado, pero lea bien lo que voy a escribir:_

_El señor Wickham es el hijo del que fue administrador de mi padre, un hombre muy respetable que se ganó su favor con gran honradez. Su hijo George fue ahijado de mi progenitor y le pagó los estudios en Cambridge, esperando que hiciera carrera en la Iglesia. Pero Wickham no era como todos creían, pues se inclinaba hacia el desenfreno, no tenía principios, iba con mujeres y se gastaba todo el dinero. Apenas aprovechó su plaza en la universidad._

_Mi padre murió hace ya cinco años y en su testamento dejó a Wickham el beneficio eclesiástico que tanto anhelaba para él en cuanto quedara el puesto bacante. Además de una herencia de mil libras. Al año siguiente su padre falleció también, y medio año después Wickham optó por no ordenarse y recibir a cambio algún provecho económico más inmediato._

_Me informó de que estudiaría leyes, así que le di más dinero aparte de las mil libras que le pertocaban._

_Tras tres años, en los que no supe nada de él, volvió cuando quedó libre el beneficio eclesiástico  y me solicitó el puesto, pero yo ya tenía a otra persona por lo que se lo negué, ya que había renunciado a él con anterioridad. Se puso en mi contra, con testigos delante, y nuestra relación se terminó._

_El verano pasado se cruzó de nuevo en mi camino de una forma turbia y dolorosa que desearía poder olvidar. Prometí jamás revelarlo a nadie, así que confío en su discreción y que guardará el secreto._

_Mi hermana pequeña, Georgiana, quedó bajo la tutela del coronel y bajo la mía. Dejó el internado y fijamos su residencia en Londres. Ese verano fue a Ramsgate con su dama de compañía, la señora Younge, y allí estaba el señor Wickham, deliberadamente. Gracias a la ayuda de la dama de compañía, que le conocía bien, se ganó el aprecio amoroso de mi jovencísima hermana y, creyendo que él la amaba, aceptó fugarse con él. Georgiana solo tenía quince años, era inocente y no puedo culparla._

_Por suerte la visité dos días antes de lo previsto y Georgiana me lo contó todo. Imagínese, señorita Bennet, cómo me sentí y cuál fue mi reacción. La reputación de mi hermana y sus trastocados sentimientos me impidieron hacerlo público._

_Wickham y la señora Young se fueron de inmediato. Su interés era, sin duda, la fortuna de mi hermana que es de treinta mil libras._

_Y esta, señorita Bennet, es toda la historia. Espero que la acepte como verdadera, yo no jugaría con la reputación de mi hermana jamás._

_En nuestro último encuentro no pude decírselo porque no me vi capaz. Puede recurrir al testimonio del coronel, que es el único que lo sabe todo._

_Y para que tenga la oportunidad de hablar con él lo antes posible, pondré esta carta en sus manos en cuanto la encuentre por la mañana. Solo me queda añadir que Dios la Bendiga._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

 

 

 

XXIII

 

Bien temprano, Darcy buscó intensamente a Elizabeth. No estaba donde solía habitualmente, por lo que tuvo que buscarla. La encontró en un bosquecillo que bordeaba un extremo del parque y la llamó.

—¡Señorita Bennet! —Ella se fue hacia la verja de entrada donde él estaba. Darcy le tendió la carta que la dama cogió, desconcertada.

—He estado paseando con la esperanza de verla. ¿Tendrá usted la deferencia de leer mi carta?

Hizo una reverencia y se fue hacia el bosquecillo, desapareciendo.

Caminó y caminó largo rato, intentando ir a alguna parte donde nadie le viera. Se sentó sobre una roca, pensativo.

Darcy iba sin peinar, con el abrigo puesto encima de la camisa que llevaba por fuera de los pantalones. Vaya ridículo aparecer así ante la señorita Bennet. Pero no más que el de ser rechazado sentimentalmente por ella.

El caballero esperó que, al menos, aquella carta sirviera para redimir su comportamiento y que la señorita Bennet viera realmente quién era Wickham. No esperaba que los sentimientos de la dama cambiaran y pasaran del odio al amor, no sabía ni si volvería a encontrarse con ella. Al menos intentaría que eso no sucediera, para ahorrar el bochorno a ambos.

No volvería a admirar sus hermosos ojos, ni su rostro, ni sus cabellos, ni su figura. No percibiría el perfume sencillo que Elizabeth emanaba, ni escucharía su voz o su risa. Se habían terminado para siempre las conversaciones que tanto le estimulaban y recordaría siempre la única ocasión en la que la había tocado; el baile de Netherfield. Entonces odió aquel día y cómo terminó, pero ahora Darcy lo echó de menos. El contacto cálido de su mano y su cercanía al bailar.

Ojalá hubiera retenido entonces aquellas manos y no hubiera sido tan prejuicioso y estúpido.

—La amo… —suspiró Darcy con lágrimas en los ojos. Solo se había permitido llorar por la muerte de su madre, y porque era mucho más joven. Pero las circunstancias superaron de tal modo a Darcy, que su orgullo dejó paso al sentimiento de tristeza por un amor no correspondido.

 

XXIV

 

Los dos caballeros se marcharon de Rosings al día siguiente, juntos a caballo. El coronel fue prudente hasta que se encontraron totalmente a solas. Le quedaba claro que algo había sucedido, pues su primo Darcy tenía el ánimo alicaído.

—Darcy, ¿tienes algo que contarme?

—¿La señorita Bennet te ha preguntado algo con respecto a Wickham?

—¡Ese bastardo! —exclamó— No, en absoluto se ha dirigido a mí para interesarse por ese individuo indeseable —el desprecio del coronel era palpable—. No sabía ni que se conocían.

—Lo hicieron en Meryton, ya que el destacamento que está allí apostado es al que él pertenece.

—Es una vergüenza para el ejército tener a semejante hombre ahí. ¿Y por qué iba a hablarme la señorita Bennet de él?

—He tenido que contarle lo que pasó con Georgiana…

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesidad imperiosa había? Aunque confío plenamente en su discreción; es una dama que jamás ha hablado mal de nadie ni ha contado nada de otros.

—Ayer le pedí que fuera mi esposa —admitió Darcy.

El coronel se quedó callado, no le sorprendía, aunque sí la respuesta de ella, la cual supuso tras constatar el estado de ánimo que presentaba Darcy.

—He de dar por hecho que rechazó tu propuesta…

—Sí… Sus razones fueron diversas. Desde que he despreciado a sus parientes, pasando por separar a su hermana de mi amigo Bingley.

—¿La hermana de Elizabeth es aquella muchacha? Tengo que pedirte disculpas entonces, Darcy, porque ha sido culpa mía. Charlando con ella le hablé de tus bondades salvando a tu mejor amigo de un mal matrimonio.

Darcy lo miró con reproche, pero no lo culpó.

—No importa. También me censuró por destruir el futuro del pobre Wickham, que la engañó mintiéndole sobre mí.

—¡Merece un duelo! —exclamó.

—Por eso me vi en la obligación de defenderme contándole lo sucedido realmente, mediante una carta. Espero que la haya leído…

—La he visto releyendo una carta, sí, en varias ocasiones. Entonces todo esto podría solucionarse.

—No. La razón más importante para rechazarme es que no me ama.

El coronel lamentó mucho escuchar aquello. Realmente lo vio afectado en sobremanera.

—Lo siento.

—Me lo merezco. Mi orgullo y mi prejuicio me impidieron hacer que la mujer que amo se enamorara de mí. Con el paso de las horas he ido repasando todos mis terribles comportamientos, mi falta de educación y mi altivez. ¿Cómo podría ella amar a alguien así?

—No te conoce, Darcy.

—Porque yo no he querido. Ahora me doy cuenta.

—¿Qué harás?

—No deseo molestarla en absoluto, así que mi objetivo será enfrascarme en los negocios, Pemberley, la educación de Georgiana y… en olvidar mis sentimientos.

Darcy y el coronel continuaron a caballo, derivando la conversación en otros temas más banales.

 

XXV

 

Fue pasando el tiempo, y el señor Darcy se centró en sus negocios, tanto que apenas vio a Bingley y sus hermanas. Todos los sábados visitaba a Georgiana y paseaba con ella, contándole sobre sus viajes.

—¿Y cómo es Meryton?

—No es más que una pequeña ciudad polvorienta.

—Me gustaría ir a Netherfield. Bingley me ha contado muchas cosas sobre la finca. ¿Podré ir cuando vuelva este verano?

—No creo que vuelva, querida hermana.

—¡Oh! —se lamentó la muchacha —. Habría querido conocer a las señoritas Bennet.

Darcy sintió una punzada de dolor insoportable, pero ante su querida hermana supo fingir.

—Tal vez si ellas van a Rosings a ver a su amiga la señora Collins, un día coincidáis.

—¡Eso sería maravilloso!

Darcy sabía que eso era muy difícil que sucediera, pues no podía permitirse el lujo de reencontrarse con Elizabeth. O al menos él no estaría presente.

—¿Este verano iremos a Pemberley? Tengo muchas ganas de volver.

—Claro que sí, Georgiana.

Georgiana, pese al terrible suceso del año anterior, no había perdido toda su inocencia y eso aliviaba el corazón de Darcy. Quería que se casara con un hombre bueno que no buscara su herencia y tuviese buen corazón, como Bingley. Sin embargo se sentía sumamente culpable por haber separado a su amigo de la señorita Jane, pero tampoco se atrevió a contarle la verdad.

Si Bingley decidía volver a Netherfield, él no se interpondría. Aunque conociendo a Caroline podría armarse un drama.

No, Bingley no era para Georgiana, al menos mientras no olvidara a Jane Bennet, y le constaba que no era así.

Por lo demás, Darcy no pensaba en otra cosa que en trabajar, hacer esgrima, distraerse y cenar con sus amistades más cercanas de vez en cuando.

—¿Cómo está la señorita Georgiana? —preguntó Caroline durante una de esa veladas.

—Perfectamente, gracias. Pronto viajaremos a Pemberley.

—¡Pemberley! Qué maravilla, señor Darcy. Nunca existirá una finca más hermosa que esa —exclamó la dama—. ¡En toda Inglaterra!

—Está mal que lo diga yo, pero me enorgullece el legado de mis antepasados, el cual cuidaré con el mayor de los ahíncos —dijo Darcy.

—Solo le falta algo, señor Darcy. Una esposa adecuada a su posición —Caroline sonrió con cierta picaresca.

—Ahora mismo solo me interesa Georgiana y su educación —dijo tajantemente Darcy.

—¿Ya no hay ninguna mujer de hermosos ojos?

—En absoluto. No hay más damas en mi vida.

Esperó así que a Caroline le quedara claro que ella no era ni la opción más remota. Antes prefería quedarse soltero que casarse con ella.

—Charles, ¿piensas adquirir pronto una casa? —cambió te tema la señorita Bingley, al darse por aludida.

Este, que no había dicho mucho durante la cena, sonrió.

—Por supuesto, y espero que Darcy me ayude a elegir.

—Cerca de Pemberley sería maravilloso, ¿no creéis?

—Hay muchas fincas disponibles —respondió Darcy.

—Bueno, todo es verlo…

—¿Cuándo piensas dejar de pagar la renta por Netherfield, hermano?

—Cuando crea conveniente —contestó algo molesto.

Caroline apretó los labios y no pasó desapercibido por Darcy. Bingley seguía teniendo en la cabeza el volver.

 

Alrededor de julio, Darcy decidió instalarse en Pemberley y postergar los asuntos de Londres. Durante aquellos meses no cesó en su empeño de olvidar todo lo concerniente a sus sentimientos por la señorita Bennet, pero nadie le había dicho nunca que desenamorarse de una mujer resultara tan sumamente complicado.

Solía pensar en Elizabeth más de lo que hubiera deseado. Cuando leía un libro su mente divagaba hacia otros derroteros. Si cabalgaba, las horas a caballo a solas le devolvían recuerdos del pasado. Si hacía esgrima, le costaba concentrarse.

Todos sus esfuerzos parecían en vano. Soñaba con cosas que nunca sucederían y le mortificaban cada día que pasaba.

Una carta de su administrador le hizo tener que adelantar un par de jornadas su marcha a Pemberley. Bajo el calor del verano fue a caballo sin descansar en Lambton, a solo 8 kilómetros de Pemberley. Allí era bastante querido pues tenía fama de ser un hombre que se portaba bien con sus trabajadores, al igual que hizo su padre.

El parque que rodeaba Pemberley House era extenso; lo seguía un bosque vasto y hermoso. Se llegaba, tras un kilómetro, a la cima de un promontorio elevado, desde el cual se divisaba la casa, al otro extremo del valle.

Darcy y su corcel recorrieron el camino accidentado, hasta la zona en la que el riachuelo se ensanchaba en un lago natural.

Dejó que el caballo bebiera, pues hacía un día radiante de calor, y después caminó con él hasta las caballerizas.

Advirtió la presencia de un carruaje desconocido en la entrada, sin embargo muchos turistas visitaban Pemberley y eso le enorgullecía. La señora Reynolds, el ama de llaves, incluso les enseñaba partes de la casa cuando ni él ni Georgiana la ocupaban.

 

XXVI

 

 

Cuando Darcy volvió de dejar el caballo a buen recaudo, se dispuso a entrar en su casa y refrescarse. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio que, entre los turistas a los que pertenecía el carruaje, estaba la señorita Elizabeth Bennet. Se llevó un susto tal que enrojeció, cosa que también le sucedió a la joven al ver al caballero.

Darcy se atenazó tanto que quedó quieto, pero supo sobreponerse de inmediato y se acercó al grupo, que parecía alejarse para no molestarle.

—¡Señorita Elizabeth! —La joven se detuvo al aproximarse él. Sus acompañantes los dejaron a solas, por educación.

—Señor Darcy —apenas ella pudo levantar la mirada al acercarse él.

—¿Cómo está su familia?

—Bien, muchas gracias —contestó sonrojada.

—¿Y su hermana mayor?

—Bien también.

—¿Su familia bien? —repitió de puro nerviosismo.

—Sí, perfectamente.

—¿Cuándo salió de Loungbourn?

—Hace unas semanas.

—¿Y llevan aquí mucho, en Derbyshire?

—No, solo unos días, en Labton.

—Oh, bien —Darcy se quedó en blanco y Elizabeth estaba lo bastante avergonzada como para no saber ni qué decir.

—Le deseo un placentero viaje a usted y sus acompañantes —Darcy de despidió con un gesto de cabeza—. Disfruten del paisaje.

El joven entró en casa para refrescarse rápidamente, pues estaba sudado y eso no era digno de un caballero. Rápidamente se cambió de camisa y chaqueta y bajó corriendo las escaleras, antes la mirada atónita del ama de llaves.

Darcy buscó a los visitantes hasta hallarlos cerca del lago.

—Disculpe, tenía que refrescarme tras un viaje a caballo con este calor —ella sonrió—. Espero que le agrade el paisaje.

—Es precioso y encantador —le salió de forma natural, y a la vez le parecieron adjetivos insuficientes, por lo que Darcy podría malinterpretar los elogios, así que guardó silencio.

En cambio, a Darcy le aliviaron sus palabras. Estaba contento de que Pemberley fuera del agrado de Elizabeth.

—¿Me haría el honor de presentarme a sus amigos?

—Son mis tíos, los señores Gardiner.

—Es un placer, señora Gardiner, señor Gardiner.

—Para nosotros sí es un placer, señor Darcy. Hemos oído hablar tanto de usted… comentó la mujer.

—¿Le gustan las truchas, señor Gardiner? ¿Pesca usted?

—¡Desde luego! —exclamó—. Pero no tengo el placer de hacerlo en un lago tan lleno de ellas.

—Está usted invitado a pescar aquí cuando desee.

Aquello dejó a Elizabeth visiblemente estupefacta, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para Darcy, complacido de demostrarle que no era tan grosero como ella supuso siempre. Tenía que la gran oportunidad de, al menos, redimirse. Solo aspiraba a que Elizabeth dejara de odiarlo.

En cualquier caso, tuvo el placer de constatar que los parientes de la joven eran muy educados y no le resultó ningún esfuerzo ser cortés con ellos.

Darcy volvió a caminar junto a Elizabeth cuando la señora Gardiner volvió con su esposo.

—Su ama de llaves nos dijo que no vendría hasta mañana. Si no, no nos habríamos atrevido a molestar.

—Es cierto que debía llegar más tarde, pero unos asuntos con el administrador me hicieron adelantar el viaje sin avisar —dijo—. Así mismo, podría también preparar mejor la llegada de un grupo de acompañantes —añadió —Llegarán mañana a primera hora. Son l señor Bingley y sus hermanas —la dama asintió con la cabeza—. Hay otra personas en el grupo —prosiguió Darcy—, que desea conocerla a usted especialmente…

—¿A mí?

—¿Me permitiría presentarle a mi hermana antes de abandonar la comarca?

—Por supuesto, será un gran honor —contestó complacida.

Siguieron caminando, el uno al lado del otro y en silencio, enfrascados en sus pensamientos.

Para Darcy era imposible saber qué se le pasaba a Elizabeth por la cabeza. Él la admiró de reojo, hasta que llegaron al carruaje.

Los Gardiner aún estaban un poco lejos.

—¿Quiere entrar y los esperamos dentro?

—Se lo agradezco, señor Darcy, pero no será necesario.

Por lo que se quedaron esperando en el césped.

—Hemos estado en Matlock y Dove Dale. Nos parecieron muy hermosos.

—¡Lo son, sin duda! Esta comarca es la más bonita de Inglaterra, aunque esté mal decirlo —Darcy sonrió.

Finalmente los señores Gardiner llegaron hasta ellos.

—Insisto en que se queden y entren para refrescarse antes de partir.

—Si nos retrasamos más me temo que se nos hará de noche. Le ruego nos disculpe si tenemos que rechazar hoy su invitación —dijo el señor Gardiner algo apurado.

—No se preocupe, tiene usted toda la razón.

Darcy primero ayudó a la señora Gardiner a subirse al carruaje, y después a Elizabeth. Un cosquilleo y un dolor en el estómago le invadieron cuando la asió por el brazo. Era la segunda vez que la tocaba.

El carruaje partió y Darcy miró a Elizabeth, que se giró un instante. El caballero no se movió hasta verlo desaparecer. Luego entró en la mansión con sus esperanzas renovadas.

 

XXVII

 

Al día siguiente, Darcy anunció a sus amistades que la señorita Bennet y unos parientes suyos estaban en la zona. Georgiana no pudo ocultar su alegría y Bingley sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sus hermanas no supieron disimular su decepción y declinaron ir a visitarlos, alegando cansancio por el viaje.

Los tres llegaron a Lambton y entraron en la posada, ante el asombro de los lugareños.

Elizabeth los esperaba con evidente nerviosismo.

—Le presento a mi hermana Georgiana, señorita Elizabeth.

—Es un placer para mí conocerla, señorita Darcy —la muchacha era extremadamente tímida.

—Igualmente, señorita Bennet. Mi hermano me ha hablado mucho de usted. Deseaba conocerla.

—Muchísimas gracias —Elizabteh pareció azorada.

—Bingley también ha venido —el joven apareció por la puerta.

—¡Señorita Bennet! —exclamó con su habitual buen humor—. Es un placer verla de nuevo.

—El placer es mío, señor Bingley.

—¿Está bien su hermana mayor?

—Perfectamente, muchas gracias.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la vi por última vez. Fue hace ocho meses, el 26 de noviembre, en el baile de Netherfield.

Elizabeth constató que seguía recordándolo.

Darcy, durante la velada, miró sin reparo a la joven. La encontraba más hermosa que nunca. No había ya ni altanería ni sarcasmo en ella, ni parecía juzgarle. Supuso entonces que la joven creyó el contenido de su carta, lo cual le alivió. Meses de auténtica tortura desaparecieron de un plumazo.

Cuando fue la hora de partir, Darcy pidió a su hermana que se uniera a él para expresar juntos la invitación a los señores Gardiner y a Elizabeth, de que cenaran con ellos en Pemberley antes de abandonar la región.

—Será un verdadero honor, señor y señorita Darcy.

Finalmente los visitantes abandonaron la posada camino a Pemberley, con la promesa de una velada junto a los invitados.

La tarde siguiente, antes de la cena, Darcy se encargó de que el ama de llaves lo tuviera todo listo para la llegada de los Gardiner y Elizabeth. La mujer entendió enseguida que era la señorita Bennet la que suscitaba ese nerviosismo.

Caroline, por el contrario, detestaba la sola idea de volver a relacionarse con Elizabeth y sus parientes. No le quedaba más remedio que tener paciencia si quería que Pemberley fuera su hogar. No le hizo ni pizca de gracia que Darcy hubiera reanudado las relaciones sociales con la señorita Bennet.

Cuando finalmente llegaron los invitados, se limitó a ser cortés y dejar a la pobre Georgiana recibirlos sola, pese a su extrema timidez y juventud.

Darcy tardó un poco en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo alivió tanto a Georgiana como a Elizabeth.

Tras la cena, Caroline se dirigió maliciosamente a la señorita Bennet.

—Señorita Eliza, ¿no ha abandonado la Milicia Meryton? Ha debido de ser una pérdida tremenda para su familia.

—No lo creo, señorita Bingley —contestó para no seguirle el juego, zanjando así el asunto. Darcy comprendió que no quería dirigir la conversación hacia el ejército y por lo tanto hacia Wickham, por respeto a Georgiana.

El joven la admiró por ello y supo que el secreto estaba a buen recaudo. Caroline, en cambio, le ofendió con sus insinuaciones pues iban dirigidas a molestar a Elizabeth, pero afectaron al ánimo de Georgiana.

Tras la velada, Darcy acompañó a sus invitados al carruaje y los despidió con una nueva promesa de volver.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, Caroline no hizo otra cosa que criticar el vestuario de Elizabeth, así como su comportamiento. Georgiana no le siguió la corriente. Cuando Darcy volvió, la señorita Bingley repitió sus impresiones:

—¡Qué mala cara tenía la señorita Elizabeth! —exclamó—. Hay que ver lo cambiada que está desde el pasado noviembre. La tez morena, qué horror. Qué poca delicadeza.

—Solo he advertido que su tez se ha bronceado porque, como es natural, es verano y está viajando.

—Por mi parte debo confesar que no veo la menor belleza en ella. Cara delgada, cutis sin brillo y esas facciones… En cuanto a su ojos, que algunos encuentran muy hermosos, nunca he visto nada extraordinario en ellos. Y ese aire de suficiencia, resulta intolerable.

Los celos la dominaron.

—Cuando la conocimos nos quedamos atónitas de que se la considerara una beldad. Y me acuerdo muy bien, señor Darcy, de un comentario suyo tras una cena con los Bennet en Netherfield: “Ella una belleza, entonces habría que decir que su madre es un dechado de ingenio”.

—Sí, pero eso solo fue al principio —replicó Darcy sin aguantarse más—. Porque ya hace tiempo que la considero una de las mujeres más atractivas que conozco.

Darcy se marchó tras decir aquello, realmente molesto. No le iba a permitir ni un solo comentario negativo más.

 

XXVIII

 

Darcy se levantó aquella mañana con un ánimo renovado. Había dormido tranquilo porque sabía con certeza que Elizabeth ya no pensaba mal de él. En todo momento fue educada y sonreía cuando él la miraba con adoración.

Decidió acercarse a la posada a hacer una visita de cortesía a Elizabeth, para acercarse más a ella y pedirle que paseara con él por las inmediaciones de Pemberley.

Todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al llegar y ver a la dama pálida como una muerta. Antes de poder si quiera preguntarle el motivo de su estado, Elizabeth habló con temblorosa voz:

—Discúlpeme, pero tengo que encontrar a mi tío de inmediato. No tengo ni un instante que perder.

—¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado—. Permita que sea yo, o un criado, quien vaya a por el señor Gardiner. Usted no está en condiciones.

Llamaron a un criado y lo mandaron a buscar a los señores Gardiner. Cuando el hombre se marchó, Elizabeth se derrumbó en la silla, incapaz de estar en pie. Darcy se sentó a su lado, cerca de ella y comportándose de forma cariñosa y compasiva.

—Permítame que llame a una doncella. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? ¿Le mando traer algo que la reconforte? ¿Vino? Está usted muy mal…

—Se lo agradezco, pero no hay necesidad —contestó ella, intentado sobreponerse—. No me sucede nada, me encuentro bien físicamente. Lo que tengo es una angustia porque… he recibido una noticia terrible de Loungbourn.

Elizabeth se echó a llorar durante unos minutos, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Darcy solo pudo coger su mano en señal de consuelo, ya que temblaba como una hoja.

Anheló podré abrazarla contra sí, sostener su cuerpo que se convulsionaba por el llanto, asir su nuca y dejar que sus lágrimas mojasen su mejilla. Pero no tenía ningún derecho a hacer semejante cosa, así que se quedó allí sosteniendo su mano con firmeza.

—Acabo de leer una carta de Jane con una noticia espantosa —dijo por fin ella— Lydia, mi hermana más joven, se ha fugado… con… con el señor Wickham.

Darcy no daba crédito.

—Huyeron juntos. Lydia no tiene dinero, no familia influyente, ni nada que pueda tentar a ese miserable… ¡Está perdida para siempre!

—El hombre no pudo ni moverse, de la impresión.

—¡Pienso que podía haberlo evitado! Yo que sabía cómo era ese individuo. Si le hubiera explicado a mi familia lo aprovechado que era, desvelando su verdadero carácter, esto no habría pasado. Ahora es tarde…

—Estoy consternado —dijo Darcy—. ¿Pero es cierto?

—¡Sí! Huyeron el domingo por la noche hasta Londres. Es evidente que no han ido a Escocia a casarse* (donde una menor podía casarse sin consentimiento paterno).

—¿Y qué se ha hecho para recuperarla?

—Mi padre ha ido a Londres y eso es todo lo que sé. Tenemos que partir lo antes posible…

Darcy se levantó caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación, pensando qué hacer.

—Me temo que lleva usted tiempo deseando que la deja tranquila. Nada justifica mi presencia aquí. Ojalá pudiera decir o hacer algo que la consolara, pero no puedo. La dejaré prepararse para su marcha. Ya veré qué le explico a los demás para justificar su marcha, no se preocupe por eso.

—Oh, sí, tenga la bondad de disculparme ante su hermana. Oculte la triste realidad el tiempo que pueda, se lo ruego. Sé que no será mucho.

—Espero que todo se solucione. Salude a sus tíos de mi parte.

Se fue destrozado. Por culpa de Wickham y de la infeliz de Lydia Bennet, toda esperanza de casarse con Elizabeth se había desvanecido para siempre.

Una cosa era ignorar la diferencia de clases sociales, y asimilar que los Bennet eran como eran, y otra muy distinta desposar a la hermana de una joven fugada. Lamentablemente eso no se podía ignorar por mucho que él quisiera. Lydia estaba deshonrada completamente y sus hermanas se quedarían solteras y sin posibilidad de un casamiento ni medianamente digno.

Llegó a Pemberley e inventó una excusa para Georgiana. Luego buscó a Bingley y le contó lo ocurrido, pidiéndole extrema discreción.

—Es horrible, ninguna de las señoritas Bennet quedará bien parada —Bingley pensó en Jane, palideciendo.

—Así es. Tengo que irme, he de arreglar esto como sea. Te ruego te quedes aquí por ahora y te encargues de mi hermana y de que tus hermanas no se enteren de nada.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A buscar a Wickham y obligarlo a que se case con Lydia Bennet.

 

 

 

XXIX

 

 

Darcy partió hacia Londres ese mismo día sin más demora. Ya allí estuvo haciendo pesquisas sobre el paradero de los fugados, aunque al principio no consiguió nada.

Fue a ver a los Gardiner pidiéndoles que no revelaran que estaba interviniendo en el asunto, a nadie.

Se le ocurrió ir a buscar a la señora Younge, la antigua institutriz de Georgiana, que había ideado el plan con Whickham de fugarse con la joven. Nada más verlo, la mujer palideció, negándose en principio a decir nada hasta que Darcy le dio dinero y entonces cantó como un pájaro; le dio la dirección donde vivían Wickham y Lidia.

Se trató de uno de los peores barrios de Londres, donde Darcy jamás pensó que pondría el pie. Darcy miró una ventana con luz, del apartamento que estaba encima de una mugrienta posada, y le pareció ver el rostro de Lydia Bennet durante un instante.

Esa tonta niña había deshonrado a una familia entera, más por su supina bobería que por otra cosa, pues el verdadero culpable no era otro que Wickham.

Subió las escaleras y, antes de poder llamar a la puerta, el oficial la abrió. Lydia estaba sentada al fondo, en camisón.

—Será mejor que hablemos fuera de aquí, de mis condiciones… —susurró Wickham a Darcy. Este no mudó su austera expresión.

Diez minutos después, ambos estaban en la taberna inmunda.

—¿Por qué has hecho esto? Esa chiquilla no tiene nada, ni su familia.

—¿Y a ti por qué te importa tanto, Darcy?

—Eso es asunto mío. Pero ya sé lo que es que engañes a niñas de 15 años para tu propio beneficio.

—Sí, algo de eso sé…

—¿Qué quieres? Porque no creo que casarte con ella sea el objetivo principal —fue al grano.

—No estaría mal una renta de 500 libras anuales —Darcy apretó los labios.

—Los Bennet no pueden pagar algo así y lo sabes.

—No, los Bennet no pueden, pero tú sí. Y, ahora que lo recuerdo, dejé muchas deudas en Meryton.

—¿Algo más? —Darcy estaba al borde de retarlo a un duelo o bien de darle un puñetazo allí mismo.

—¿Qué te parecen 100 libras anuales por parte del señor Bennet? Y la parte de Lydia que le corresponde anualmente tras la muerte de su padre. Lo veo justo, voy a tener que soportarla toda la vida —añadió.

A Darcy le pareció el ser más repugnante sobre la faz de la Tierra, pero aceptó las condiciones. Si el señor Bennet no podía cubrir esas 100 libras anuales, ya se las ingeniaría él en cómo hacerlo.

Puso vigilancia a Wickham y contactó con los Gardiner sin demora. Les contó lo ocurrido con el oficial y dónde se celebraría la boda. Pidió que escribieran al señor Bennet con las condiciones que le pertocaban a él y que, bajo ningún concepto, le contaran a nadie que él había tenido que ver en el trato. Quería quedarse al margen.

Esa misma noche, Lydia fue trasladada a casa de sus tíos. No se le permitió salir de allí hasta el día de la boda, aunque Wickham la visitó con frecuencia ya que estaban prometidos oficialmente.

El enlace fue en St. Clement y debía celebrarse antes de las 12:00, como era la norma.

Darcy llevó a Wickham bien escoltado para que no se le ocurriera escapar, aunque el jugoso botín que iba a llevarse cada año lo mantenían bien atado a su codicia.

La ceremonia se realizó sin contratiempos y la nueva y legal pareja partió hacia Loungbourn  con la promesa de no contar que Darcy había estado presente como padrino de la boda, pese a que Lydia no entendiera qué hacía allí, sumida en su inopia e ignorancia naturales. Ella solo atinaba a pensar en su adorado Wickham y en que era la primera de las Bennet en casarse. ¡Siendo la más joven!

 

XXX

 

De vuelta a Pemberley, Darcy le conto las buenas nuevas a su amigo Bingley.

—Entonces el honor de las señoritas Bennet no ha quedado en entredicho.

—Así es. Vuelven a ser jóvenes casaderas.

—En tu ausencia he estado pensando en volver a Netherfield Parck. Mis hermanas no quieren ni oír hablar del tema, así que iré a cazar, por si deseas unirte.

Darcy quedó callado un instante.

—A cazar, ya veo… —Bingley sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Nunca lo he estado tanto.

—Está bien, te acompañaré entonces.

Aquella tarde, en la salita de té, anunciaron a las damas sus futuros planes y de no contar con ellas.

—No volvería allí por nada del mundo —dijo Caroline.

—Qué horror —la secundó Louisa.

—¿Visitarás a la señorita Elizabeth, hermano? —preguntó Georgiana.

—Es muy posible.

—Por favor, dile que la echo de menos y deseo que podamos volver a vernos pronto.

—Así se lo haré saber.

Pocos días después, ambos caballeros, partieron hacia Herdtforshire. Al tercer día de su llegada, Bingley no quiso esperar más y se fue a ver a los Bennet. Darcy le acompañó, deseoso de ver a su querida Elizabeth, aunque no sabía si ella sentiría lo mismo.

En el hogar de los Bennet todo era solemnidad ante ellos. La señora Bennet se interesó por la salud de las hermanas de Bingley y este hizo lo mismo con la salud de los presentes.

Tras las primeras impresiones, algo tensas, Bingley le habló a Jane un tanto cohibido. Esta se comportó como de costumbre y Darcy entendió mejor su carácter reservado. También se decepcionó bastante ya que Elizabeth solo le dirigió una mirada durante la visita, así que decidió forzar un tanto la situación.

—¿Cómo están sus tíos?

—Bien, gracias —contestó aturullada, avergonzada por su último encuentro en la posada—. ¿Y su hermana está bien?

—Sí, Georgiana le manda saludos afectuosos y desea volver a verla pronto.

—Muchísimas gracias, yo también deseo verla.

Mientras tanto, la señora Bennet conversaba banalmente con Bingley, que lo único que anhelaba era charlas con Jane.

—Señor Bingley —habló Elizabeth—. ¿Piensa quedarse mucho tiempo?

—Unas semanas, posiblemente. He venido a cazar.

Luego miró y sonrió a Jane. Darcy disimuló una sonrisa.

Cuando los dos caballeros se levantaron para despedirse, la señora Bennet los invitó a almorzar al cabo de uno días.

No volvieron a ver a los jóvenes hasta el martes siguiente. Bingley se sentó al lado de Jane, más contento que unas pascuas.

En cambio Darcy, tuvo que sentarse a lado de la señora Bennet, para desagrado de ambos. Esta lo miraba siempre con desprecio mal disimulado.

Tras la comida pasaron a la salita de té, pero Darcy tampoco logró acercarse mucho a Elizabeth, que se mantenía prudente, hasta que decidió ir con su café hasta ella y conversar.

—¿Su hermana Georgiana continúa en Pemberley?

—Sí, se quedará hasta Navidad con la señora Annesley.

No supieron qué más decir y la tarde pasó rápido. Estaban demasiado rodeados de gente.

Darcy y Bingley fueron los primeros en partir, pues debían ir a cazar al día siguiente, muy temprano.

Dos días después de aquello, cuando Darcy tuvo que preparar su marcha, Bingley habló seriamente con él.

—Darcy, voy a pedirle matrimonio a Jane Bennet. —Este no se sorprendió—. ¿No dices nada? ¿No vas a reprobarme y a decirme que sus parientes no son adecuados?

—En realidad quiero pedirte perdón —dijo Darcy.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haber juzgado mal los sentimientos de Jane, pero sobre todo por haberte escondido que pasó el invierno en Londres esperando tu visita.

Bingley se quedó atónito.

—Ella vio a tu hermana Caroline. Yo lo sabía y no te dije nada…

—¿Me estás diciendo que Jane Bennet estuvo en Londres durante meses?

Darcy asintió antes un Bingley muy molesto.

—No tenías ningún derecho, ni Caroline, a esconderme algo así. Debería partirte la cara de un puñetazo ahora mismo.

—Puedes hacerlo, me lo merezco.

—¿Me das ahora tu aprobación para casarme con ella? —Darcy arqueó las cejas.

—No la necesitas.

—No, no la necesito, pero quiero saberlo.

—Sí, la tienes.

Y así fue como Bingley acudió a ver a Jane unos días después, ya sin la compañía de Darcy.

Conseguir encontrar el momento idóneo para pedirle a Jane que se casara con él fue complicado. Estuvo intentándolo durante días tras diversas visitas. Por suerte, una tarde se quedaron “casualmente” a solas los dos, cerca de la chimenea de la salita.

Jane, visiblemente nerviosa, por la incertidumbre, se quedó perpleja cuando Bingley se le acercó más de lo habitual y la asió de ambas manos, mirándola a los ojos más serio de lo que solía estar. Ella le sostuvo la mirada no sin vergüenza.

—Señorita Jane —la tuteó —, le ruego… Le ruego que me conceda el honor de casarme con usted.

Jane se quedó sin respiración.

—¿Pero usted me ama? —no daba crédito todavía.

—Desde el primer baile, sin duda.

Jane se echó a llorar, tras tantos sentimientos guardados en su pecho a cal y canto.

—¿Eso es un sí? —la dama asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sollozar de alegría.

Bingley la abrazó contra sí, entusiasmado.

—Mi querida Jane…

—Charles…

De pronto, Elizabeth entró en la estancia y los jóvenes se separaron bruscamente.

—Voy a hablar con el señor Bennet —dijo Bingley y salió de la estancia dejándolas a solas. Luego escuchó unas risas.

El padre de Jane no tuvo ningún impedimento de que Jane se casara con un hombre tan digno y bueno como lo era Bingley. Bien poco le importaba su renta, no como a su esposa la cual, al enterarse, casi le dio uno de sus soponcios, aunque en esta ocasión de pura alegría.

 

 

XXXI

 

 

Las hermanas de Bingley reaccionaron mal, como cabía de esperar, ante la noticia de que se iba a casar con Jane Bennet. Todo fueron sofocos y lamentaciones.

Los esfuerzos de Caroline por separar a los enamorados habían sido en balde. Solo de pensar que tendrían que relacionarse con los parientes de Jane la mareaba de puro horror.

Caroline Bingley, además, estaba consternada porque sabía que su hermano era conocedor del engaño, y lo quería demasiado.

Darcy fue a visitarla unos días después para conocer su estado de ánimo. La encontró algo desmejorada, pero seguía tan lenguaraz como de costumbre.

—Darcy, ¿cómo lo ha podido permitir? —exclamó.

—Hace ya mucho tiempo que decidí no volver a meterme en los asuntos de Bingley. Hicimos mal.

—Yo no lo considero así, solo pretendía salvar a mi hermano de un mal matrimonio.

—¿A pesar de robarle su felicidad?

—¿Cómo va a ser feliz? —No lo concebía.

—Porque están enamorados de verdad. Ella lo ama y no es por su renta. Bingley podría renunciar a toda su fortuna y seguiría con él.

Caroline no pudo responder a eso.

—¿Y la señorita Georgiana? Yo anhelaba que Charles y ella…

—Georgiana es muy joven todavía, y deseo que se cultive, no que piense en casarse a toda costa.

—Casarse es lo que debe hacer una dama.

—No veo que usted lo haya hecho—. Aquel comentario no le sentó nada bien a Caroline.

—Yo solo me casaré con el hombre adecuado, de alto rango social.

—Le deseo entonces que pueda ser feliz, como lo es su hermana —dijo Darcy con sarcasmo—. O tal vez, si no da con ese caballero de alta alcurnia, tenga que quedarse soltera.

—¡Me ofende usted, señor Darcy!

—No era mi intención. Solo señalo lo evidente. Lleva esperando tanto tiempo al hombre ideal; adecuadamente rico, que se ha olvidado que tal vez usted, por muy de buena familia que sea, no sea de su agrado —dijo refiriéndose a él mismo.

Caroline lo miró atónita.

—Y ahora, si me disculpa, he de volver a mi apartamento.

Y allí se quedó Caroline Bingley con un rechazo de pleno y habiendo aprendido la lección.

Darcy llegó a su casa en Londres por la noche, y el criado le informó de que su tía y su prima estaban esperándolo en la salita.

Su prima Anne no tenía tan mal aspecto como de costumbre, incluso pareció aliviada y serena, no como su tía Lady Catherine que, por el contrario, estaba desencajada.

—Toma asiento, Fitzwilliam —le ordenó. Este no desobedeció y se sentó frente a ellas. Su tía lo observó con ojos entornados.

—Me han llegado rumores de que piensas casarte con la señorita Elizabeth Bennet.

Darcy no pudo evitar contener su sorpresa ante tal manifestación.

—¿Y de dónde ha salido ese rumor? —preguntó.

Elizabeth jamás le contaría a Lady Catherine que había recibido una propuesta de matrimonio, que, de todas formas, había sido rechazada. Y su tía daba por hecho que se iban a desposar.

—Contéstame, ¿es cierto?

—No creo que eso deba ser de su incumbencia, querida tía.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —estalló, levantándose de su asiento.

Anne dio un respingo, pero no dijo nada.

—Tu madre y yo, cuando Anne nació y tú eras un niño, acordamos vuestro casamiento y así es como sucederá.

—Lo siento, pero yo nunca me lo he tomado en serio —miró a Anne y esta le miró sin un ápice de amor no correspondido—. Y creo que Anne tampoco.

—¡Qué tonterías dices! Anne se ha preparado durante años para ser tu esposa el día de mañana. Yo misma me he encargado de ello.

—Madre… —musitó la joven después de un carraspeo.

—Nuestras ilustres familias…

—¡Madre! —Lady Catherine se quedó atónita al escuchar alzar la voz a su hija.

—Anne…

—No amo a Darcy en absoluto. Le tengo cariño como mi primo que es, pero eso es todo.

—¡Y eso qué tiene que ver! ¿Quién habla de amor?

—Darcy parecía muy enamorado de Elizabeth Bennet este pasado marzo.

—¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Niégalo inmediatamente! —exclamó dirigiéndose a su sobrino, hecha una furia.

—No se lo puedo negar.

—¡Dios Santo! Esa maldita muchacha descarada. Fui a verla hace unos días, para que lo desmintiera, y no quiso darme el gusto. ¡Así que os vais a casar!

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¡Ella tampoco quiso confirmármelo!

Darcy notó su corazón latir con fuerza. Elizabeth, si le hubiera odiado sentido aversión hacia él, le habría negado a Lady Catherine que fueran a casarse. En cambio parecía que se había vuelto a pensar su ofrecimiento. Había esperanza entonces.

—¡Pues no pienso darte mi consentimiento!

—No se lo he pedido.

—¡Esto es intolerable! —berreró de un lado a otro.

Darcy se levantó dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

—¿Dónde vas? ¡No he terminado contigo!

—A mi estancia, a escribir una carta.

—¡Qué desvergüenza! ¡Qué desfachatez! —Y siguió a lo suyo mientras el joven salía de la salita.

Anne le siguió.

—Darcy…

—Anne, espero no haberte ofendido…

—En absoluto. Hace ya un tiempo que estoy comprometida en secreto con otro caballero.

Aquello dejó estupefacto a Darcy.

—¿Qué?

—Decidimos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que algo como esto pasara. Por fin podremos casarnos. Disimular tantos años ha sido difícil. Mi madre estará en contra pero tu entereza, Darcy, me ha dado las fuerzas que necesitaba.

—¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? —Su prima apenas tenía vida social, mucho menos con caballeros. Solo veía a menudo al señor Collins, que obviamente no era el afortunado, y su primo el coronel Fitzwilliam.

Darcy se dio cuenta entonces y se quedó boquiabierto.

—Así es, Darcy. Espero que estés contento por nosotros.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Te ruego discreción. Mi madre ahora está demasiado alterada para decirle nada.

—Os deseo la mayor de las felicidades.

—Lo mismo digo…

Y ambos sonrieron.

Esa misma noche escribió a Bingley, avisándolo de que llegaría a Netherfield en unos días. No le contó nada de sus nuevas esperanzas pues quería hacerlo en persona.

Pensó en la señorita Bennet, en que ella ya no le aborrecía, en que tal vez sus sentimientos hacía él habían cambiado. ¿Pero hasta qué punto?

Darcy necesitaba averiguarlo, para amarla para siempre u olvidarla definitivamente del todo.

 

 

XXXII

 

 

Los dos caballeros llegaron pronto a Loungbourn y propusieron dar un paseo en grupo. Jane y Bingley se quedaron atrás, mientras charlaban sobre los preparativos de su enlace.

Elizabeth, Kity y Darcy continuaron juntos hasta que la hermana menor tomó el camino hacia casa de los Lucas para ver a su amiga María. Así pues, Darcy y Elizabeth se quedaron solos.

—Señor Darcy, soy incapaz de continuar callada sin darle las gracias por lo que ha hecho por mi pobre hermana Lydia y toda nuestra familia. Ellos los ignoran, pero no puedo dejar de expresar mi gratitud.

—Lamento muchísimo —respondió Darcy, emocionado—, que lo haya sabido. No pensé que la señora Gardiner fuera tan indiscreta.

—No la culpe, Lydia se fue de la lengua y yo obligué a mi tía a que me contara toda la historia. Permítame agradecerle, una y mil veces, en nombre de toda mi familia, la generosidad y compasión que le llevaron a encontrar a Wickham y a mi hermana.

—Si ha de agradecérmelo —replicó él—, que sea solo en su propio nombre. Su familia no me debe nada. Por mucho que la respete solo pensé en usted.

Elizabeth se turbó.

—Es usted demasiado buena como para jugar con mis sentimientos. Si los suyos siguen siendo los mismos que el pasado abril, hágamelo saber de inmediato. Mi afecto por usted y mis deseos no han cambiado, pero una palabra suya me silenciará para siempre.

—Yo… Mis sentimientos son completamente distintos de los de la primavera pasada, y recibo con gratitud y gozo su declaración.

Darcy sintió que el peso de su corazón desaparecía y se llenaba de una dicha que no le cabía en el pecho. Elizabeth le correspondía y le amaba.

Ella fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pues estaba avergonzada. Darcy la observaba con verdadera pasión y adoración.

—Yo la amo, Elizabeth, desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Mi afecto por usted surgió aquí, pero fui plenamente consciente en Kent, cuando visitó a los Collins. Saber que me corresponde me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo, o al menos tanto como lo es Bingley con Jane —sonrió.

Siguieron andando sin rumbo fijo, deseosos de comentar sus sentimientos.

—Me hizo concebir esperanzas que no desmintieras el rumor de nuestro enlace a mi tía Lady Catherine.

—Sí, conoces lo bastante mi franqueza —pasaron a tutearse—. Después de insultarme de forma abominable no tendría problemas de negarlo ante otras personas. Pero no podía por mis sentimientos hacia ti.

—Todo lo que me dijiste me lo merecí. No puedo recordar mi comportamiento orgulloso sin avergonzarme.

—Mis prejuicios también me avergüenzan. No discutamos quién fue peor aquella tarde cuando viniste a verme y pedirme matrimonio —rio—. Dejamos bastante que desear, pero hemos mejorado.

—Jamás olvidaré que me dijiste que “sí se hubiera comportado usted de una forma más caballerosa”. Esas palabras me han atormentado muchas noches.

—No pensé que fueras a tomártelo tan a pecho. ¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamó.

—La carta… ¿mejoró tu opinión sobre mí? ¿Le diste crédito?

—Me impresionó mucho y cuanto más la leía, más se diluían mis prejuicios. Aún la conservo.

—Rómpela, te lo ruego. Estaba tan enfadado que la primera parte todvía me avergüenza. Yo, que creía estar calmado y sereno.

—Quemaré la carta si te sientes más tranquilo. No lo pienses más. Los sentimientos de quien la escribió y la leyó son distintos ahora.

Darcy habló de su familia y de cómo fue educado. Con buenos principios, pero siendo orgulloso y mimado hasta llegar su hermana, de forma que le convirtió en un egoísta y dominante.

—Y así habría seguido de no ser por ti, mi hermosa Elizabeth. ¡Te debo tanto! Me diste una lección, fue una cura de humildad. Yo que pensaba que aceptarías mi proposición porque venía de mí.

—¿Tan convencido estabas de que aceptaría? —preguntó divertida.

—Ya lo creo. Pensaba que esperabas la propuesta en cuanto supe que mi primo el coronel y tú solo erais simples amigos.

—No sé cómo te induje al error, pero no fue adrede. ¡Debiste odiarme tras mi negativa!

—¿Odiarte? Estaba furioso, pero al escribir la carta y desahogarme toda la furia de aplacó.

—¿Qué sentiste al verme en Pemberley?

—Sorpresa. Y que debía ser cortés para que me vieras como realmente soy, y así mejorar tu opinión de mí, no por otro interés oculto. Me fue muy sencillo y natural.

Tras andar varios kilómetros casi sin advertirlo, y mirar el reloj, cayeron en la cuenta de que debían volver a casa. De camino a Loungbourn hablaron de Jane y Bingley animadamente.

Darcy hubiera deseado rozar los cabellos de Elizabeth y besar sus labios, pero el decoro se lo impedía pues no estaban casados. No veía el momento de que llegara el enlace y poder tratarla como su esposa.

Llevarla del brazo era más de lo que podía permitirse en aquellas circunstancias. Además, nadie lo sabía.

Llegaron a casa y se separaron, aunque Darcy besó la mano de su pareja levemente. Ella enrojeció de pies a cabeza y se metió rápidamente en su hogar.

 

 

XXXIII

 

 

Esa misma noche, Darcy se dispuso a contarle todo a Bingley durante la cena. Su amigo escuchó atentamente, poniendo expresiones diversas y afirmando. Luego se echó a reír ante el estupor del caballero.

—¿De qué te mofas?

—Siempre he sabido que Elizabeth Bennet te gustaba. La observabas en silencio, agazapado, con adoración y cara de bobalicón.

—¿Es esa tu venganza, Bingley? —este se echó a reír más fuerte.

—¿Entonces, esta vez, ha aceptado ser la señora Darcy?

—Sí, con meses de retraso, pero sí.

—Amigo, vamos a ser cuñados. ¿No es genial?

—Lamento la suegra que vas a tener.

—Que vamos a tener, Darcy.

—No me lo recuerdes —se echaron a reír de pura felicidad.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta, Bingley?

—Adelante —dijo sorprendido.

—¿Jane y tú os habéis abrazado?

—Por supuesto que sí, en varias ocasiones cuando las miradas indiscretas no molestaban. Y nos hemos besado unas cuantas veces.

—Si yo hiciera cualquiera de esas dos cosas, creo que Elizabeth me abofetearía por mi falta de decoro y sería capaz de no casarse conmigo.

—Es cosa de dos, si has de esperar hasta la boda no tienes más remedio.

Llegó el momento de que Darcy hablara con el señor Bennet, tras un paseo con Elizabeth, Jane y Bingley. La señora Bennet fue correcta al recibirlo pero continuó mirándolo con desdén. Cuando Darcy anunció su deseo de hablar con su esposo no pudo ni imaginar para qué.

El señor Bennet lo recibió en su biblioteca echándole un vistazo a través de sus redondos anteojos. Dejó el libro que tenía entre manos y le indicó que se sentara en la butaca contigua.

—Y dígame, señor Darcy, ¿qué tal la caza en Netherfield?

—Muy bien, señor.

—Pueden venir a cazar a mi propiedad siempre que lo deseen.

—Se lo agradezco—. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos. El señor Bennet arqueó las cejas, intrigado.

—Verá, señor Bennet… Yo… —balbució— quiero pedirle su permiso para casarme con su hija Elizabeth.

—¿Elizabeth? ¿No será Kitty o Mary? No, no lo creo —se respondió a sí mismo.

—Me refiero a Elizabeth, sin lugar a dudas. Amo a su hija —se sinceró.

El señor Bennet estuvo en una encrucijada, pues tenía entendido que su hija odiaba al señor Darcy y ella se habría visto en un aprieto al tener que aceptar a un hombre tan odioso. Aunque a él le pareció muy cortés y distinto a como Elizabeth lo había descrito tiempo atrás.

Pero el señor Darcy era un hombre rico, con propiedades y contactos. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

—Si mi hija Elizabeth así lo desea, le doy mi consentimiento a usted de casarse con ella.

Darcy pareció sumamente aliviado.

Cuando se dispuso a abandonar la biblioteca, el señor Bennet le pidió que llamara a Lizzy a su despacho y así lo hizo Darcy.

—Ve a la biblioteca: tu padre quiere verte —dijo Darcy a su prometida, sonriendo para que estuviera tranquila.

Los días fueron pasando y, en uno de sus habituales paseos, Elizabeth le preguntó a Darcy cómo empezó todo.

—Soy incapaz de precisar el momento. Solo sé que ya estaba a mitad de camino cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba.

—Te resististe a mi belleza y a mis modales… tan descorteses —rio ella— Vamos, sincérate, ¿empecé a gustarte por mis impertinencias?

—Admiraba tu ingenio.

—Puedes llamarlo impertinencias también —insistió, divertida—. Desperté tu interés porque no me parezco a otras mujeres que buscan la aprobación de los hombres.

—También fuiste buena y cariñosa cuando Jane estuvo enferma. Fue algo admirable.

—¿Por qué te resististe tanto a decirme lo que sentías ya al vernos aquí tras Pemberley?

—Porque te veía sería, silenciosa y no me dabas ánimos. Pensaba que tal vez no querías que yo insistiera para no tener que rechazarme por segunda vez. No lo habría resistido.

—Estaba turbada. Pero podías haberme hablado más.

—Si hubiera estado menos enamorado lo hubiera conseguido.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo lo habrías podido resistir? Porque fui yo quien dio el paso dándote las gracias por lo de Lydia.

—No tienes que angustiarte. Los intentos de Lady Catherine por separarnos, y lo que me contó, me dieron nuevas esperanzas para volver aquí.

—Lady Catherine nos ha ayudado muchísimo. ¿Tendrás valor para anunciarle lo que le espera?

—Es mi obligación y lo haré cuanto antes… Aunque me cueste escribir la carta y darle el mayor disgusto de su vida. En cualquier caso, he de velar por nuestra felicidad, no por sus deseos.

Luego le contó el secreto de su prima Anne y el Coronel. Elizabeth se quedó atónita y luego se echó a reír.

—Ahora entiendo todo. Espero que la pobre señorita Anne no padeciera al ver que nos llevábamos tan bien.

—Creo que ella estaba segura y tranquila del afecto de mi primo, era yo el que no podía conciliar el sueño pensando que en cualquier momento os prometierais.

—Reconozco que empezó a gustarme un poco, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que era abierto con todas las damas y muy amable. Solo sentí amistad. Por aquel entonces aún pensaba en… —se resistió a decirlo poniendo mala cara.

—Wickham… Lo sé. Me atormentó ver tanta preocupación por ese elemento.

—¡No sabía de su verdadera personalidad! Qué vergüenza ahora de mis sentimientos por él.

—No lo pienses más, os engañó a todos —la asió de la mano y la apretó con dulzura. Ella se le acercó un poco, como dándole permiso para abrazarla.

Darcy se puso nervioso, miró en todas direcciones comprobando que estaban a solas en ese bosquecillo, y finalmente la estrechó contra él, hundiendo el rostro en sus cabellos oscuros.

No hicieron nada más, solo sentirse mutuamente durante tanto tiempo que perdieron la noción.

 

 

XXXIV

 

 

El día del enlace entre Darcy y Elizabeth, el caballero se sentía con ánimo nervioso. No sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con ella tras la boda, pues siempre había sido todo cortesía y, jamás, hizo otra cosa que abrazarla en un par de ocasiones a solas. Ella lo había estrechado contra sí, recibiéndole gustosa, pero no quiso nunca excederse en su comportamiento u ofenderla.

Pero la deseaba como un hombre podía desear a la mujer que amaba, cosa que le parecía de lo más natural, pero no decorosa dado que seguían sin estar desposados.

Bingley, ya casado con Jane, solía burlarse de su desazón, pero también lo animaba a no ser pudoroso tras el enlace. Sin embargo, Darcy se mortificaba pues no imaginaba qué tipo de esposa sería Elizabeth en el tema íntimo; si querría habitaciones separadas o que durmieran juntos. Fuera lo que fuese, Darcy lo acataría pues solo quería la felicidad de su amada Lizzy.

Todo el condado, o eso le pareció al caballero, estaba presente en Meryton aquella mañana. Eran alrededor de las once ya estaban todos, menos la novia y sus acompañantes, en la iglesia.

Habían decidido casarse allí por el apego de Elizabeth a su comarca ya que no conocía Londres aún y Pemberley estaba muy lejos para que tantos parientes acudiesen. Así que fue la decisión más sensata.

Pasaban de las once y media y Elizabeth no aparecía, teniendo hasta las doce para que se oficiara la ceremonia. Darcy se angustió.

—A lo mejor se lo ha pensado —bromeó Bingley.

—Oh, calla —contestó el novio.

Al fondo de la iglesia se escucho la frase: “Mis pobres nervios”, que anunciaron la llegada de la señora Bennet, histérica por aparecer tan tarde. Detrás de ella, acompañada por su padre, estaba Elizabeth. Con un sencillo vestido de seda blanco y perlas engarzadas en su cabellera oscura y recogida en un tocado de novia.

La hermosa Elizabeth ya estaba allí y eso alivió a Darcy.

—Te entrego a mi hija predilecta. Ni se te ocurra devolvérmela —dijo solemnemente el señor Bennet.

—No tengo intención —respondió Darcy con una sonrisa.

La ceremonia fue todo lo bien que cabía de esperar y los invitados lo celebraron posteriormente con toda clase de manjares y dulces, hasta que llegó el momento de que los recién casados partieran hacia su luna de miel.

Darcy y Elizabeth se acercaron al carruaje nupcial, dichosos ante tanta felicidad compartida. La señora Bennet no podía dejar de llorar ante la partida de su hija.

—Madre, nos volveremos a ver pronto en cuanto podáis venir a Pemberley.

—¡Pemberley! —exclamó la mujer, con mejor ánimo. Al pensar en los lujos se le pasó todo mal de golpe.

Darcy vio que su esposa se despedía cariñosamente de su padre y su hermana Jane y le llenó de orgullo.

—Amigo, te deseo la mejor de todas las suertes durante la luna de miel, y que dentro de poco pueda ser el tío Bingley —dijo Charles, divertido, en un susurro.

Darcy dio la mano a su amigo y se despidió después de su querida Georgiana.

—Hermano, soy muy feliz por vosotros. Siempre supe que la amabas por cómo me hablabas de ella. Presenciar vuestro enlace me llena de dicha.

—Sé que siempre os llevaréis bien. Creo que Elizabeth es la mejor cuñada que podías tener.

Abrazó a su hermana con fuerza y después se subió al carruaje junto a su esposa, que le esperaba sonriente. El coche partió dejando atrás todo el barullo y jolgorio.

—Señora Darcy —dijo él.

—Fitzwilliam… —contestó. Este enrojeció pues, aunque pareciera mentira, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Elizabeth se acomodó entre su pecho y su brazo, con el cual Darcy la rodeó. Sus hermosos ojos lo miraron anhelantes.

Iban en un carruaje cerrado, por lo que nadie podía verlos. Darcy se acercó a su rostro, pero antes de poder hacer nada, su esposa le preguntó:

—¿No vas a informarme sobre dónde vamos de luna de miel?

Darcy sonrió y no le hizo ni caso, atrapando sus labios con un apasionado beso, al que ella fue incapaz de resistirse.

La felicidad de Darcy fue completa cuando ella lo estrechó contra sí y le devolvió todos los besos con igual sentimiento. Sus bocas se separaron un instante y ella sonrió.

—¿Me lo vas  decir ya, querido esposo?

—No, querida esposa. Ahora tengo cosas mejores que hacer —susurró divertido.

Y así fue como comenzó su feliz vida de casados.

 

 

XXXV

 

La nueva vida de Darcy estaba colmada de felicidad. Quién le hubiera dicho, tan solo un año antes, que iba a estar casado, y mucho menos con la entonces señorita Bennet, a la cual había desdeñado a primera vista. Pero que sin buscarlo ni quererlo se ganó su corazón, cuerpo y mente.

Tras volver de la luna de miel se instalaron en Pemberley.

Todo el servicio recibió a la nueva señora Darcy con los brazos abiertos. Georgiana se instaló con ellos de inmediato y los tres pasaban las veladas juntos.

Ver a las dos mujeres de su vida la una al lado de la otra lo colmaba de dicha. Sabía que su esposa sería una maravillosa influencia para la joven y que estimularía su mente.

Los Bennet y los Bingley los visitaban a menudo. De los primeros, el señor Bennet se la pasaba en su extensa biblioteca o charlando con ellos. Su esposa, que había atemperado su carácter, no paraba de admirar las riquezas de Pemberley y molestar a la ama de llaves con sus comentarios y exclamaciones.

Los Bingley siempre eran bien recibidos, incluidas las hermanas de su amigo. Caroline había aprendido la lección que Darcy le dio y dulcificó su forma de ser, haciendo las paces con Jane y Elizabeth.

Lidya Wickham tenía permitido visitarlos, pero jamás con su esposo. Darcy los ayudaba económicamente por petición de su esposa, pero eso era todo.

Lady Catherine de Bourg tuvo que ceder tras el enlace de Darcy, y sobreponerse a lo de Anne y el coronel. No siempre iba a conseguir lo que quería.

En cuanto a los Gardiner pasarían sus próximas vacaciones en Pemberley, invitados personalmente por Darcy, pues eran los culpables de que fuera tan feliz, por haber llevado meses antes a Elizabeth allí.

Darcy echó la vista atrás, recordando quién había sido; un hombre orgulloso y lleno de prejuicios. Miró a su esposa, que charlaba animadamente con Georgiana, y ya no vio a aquella mujer también orgullosa y con prejuicios hacia él. Pero seguía siendo ella, la dama de la que se enamoró, la dama que le odió, y la dama que, finalmente, correspondió sus sentimientos.

El amor venció al orgullo y al prejuicio.

 

Fin.


End file.
